The Uchiha Uzumaki Household
by argona
Summary: Warning:A serie of oneshots about a certain cute and lovely household!A Hokage,An Anbu Captain and of course their children!SasuxNaru
1. Full Moon

Summery:This will be a serie of oneshots depending on the reviews I get.I just LOVE this whole fiction and I really hope you will like it to.Please forgive my English Erorrs.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto!If I did you were watching this instead of reading it!

* * *

**Chapter one:Full Moon**

Uchiha Sasuke turned off the light and slowly slid under the warm blanket .Naruto was laying on their bed just a few inches away from him.

A few moments passed and they were both listening to each other's breathing sound.Then Naruto heard some rustling and Sasuke encircled him in his embrace from behind.

"Sasuke?"

The blond Hokage whispered while nuzzling deeper into his husband's tight embrace.

"The moon is full tonight."

Naruto glanced at the open window.A beautiful silver colored moon was shining in the middle of the night sky.

He smiled.

"Yeah ,it is!"

Naruto moaned in pleasure,feeling a pair of hot lips on his neck.

"Sasuke,Not tonight.we are both tired!"

"Hm"

"Sasuke,Stop it!"

Sasuke placed his cheek on Naruto's and whispered:

"Not tonight!Moon is full tonight!"

Naruto chuckled."What?Are you a werewolf or something?"

"Maybe I am".Sasuke said while nibbling on the blond's soft skin.

Naruto moaned again. "Even if you are,you should be transforming instead of making love!"

Sasuke chuckled and bit the tanned flash gently.

"Perhaps I'm in heat!".

He tightened his embrace while placing small butterfly kissed on the blond's shoulder.

"Umm,Sasu...ke"

Sasuke smirked in the darkness.

"My pleasure."

He licked Naruto's earlobe playfully,earning more seductive moans from the blond.

His hand slipped under the blanket,caressing the beautiful body in his arms and then he gently reached lower to…he stopped

Their ears perked up by hearing the door's squeaking followed by the sound of small footsteps on the wooden floor and then a childish voice murmured:

"Mommy?"

Sasuke groaned,holding back curses in his maouth while Naruto quickly pushed his hand away and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Minato?What is it darling?"

Azure eyes glanced at his while the small figure kept fiddling with his fingers.

"Can I sleep with you Mommy?"

Sasuke groaned but Naruto ignored him and smiled kindly at his little boy.

"But why dear?You are already a big boy.You should sleep in your own bed!"

Sasuke growled: "Exactly now off you go!"

Minato flinched a little and glared at his father who of course glared back!

"But Mommy,Dad always sleeps with you.Why can't I?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Because Daddy is Daddy and Daddy rules!Now go to your bed before I lose my temper!"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

Minato glared at his father and climbed up the bed.

"Mommy wants to sleep with me too,right Mommy?"

Naruto looked into the big puppy eyes staring at him.

"Naruto,No!Don't you dare …"

"Of course baby!Come here!"

Minato smiled and dived toward his mother,embracing him tightly in his small arms.

Sasuke growled in full annoyance

"Why did you have to choose tonight?"

Minato slid between them and growled back.

"Well moon is full tonight!So why not?!"

"Excuse me?What does that have to do with YOU sleeping BETWEEN US?"

Poor Mommy was glancing from his husbands to his husbad's chibi version,wondering where this whole thing was heading to!

"Minato what do you think you are doing?"Sasuke said in a cold dangerious voice.

Minato who had his back to his father said in the the exact same voice:

"Sleeping with Mommy!"

"I'm warning you!You are not sleeping between us!"

"But I want to hold Mommy while I'm sleeping!"

"I'm the one who holds Mommy while sleeping!"

"Well,Mommy said I can sleep with him so THAT doesn't matter!"

"What did you SAY?!"

"NARUTO!"

"MOMMY!"

"WHAT?"Naruto said,almost falling from the bed in panic

Father and son both yelled:

"WHICH ONE OF US,YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH?"

"Umm…".Blue eyes darted between the two pale faces and then he girnned sheepishly.

"Guys!We can all sleep together!"

"NO!"

Sasuke and Minato yelled at the same time.

"Cause I'm the one who sleeps while holding you!It has always been like this!"

They turned to each other and threw very very dangerious Death glares at each other.

"What's your problem DAD?"

"Hm,Let me think…YOU!"

"Well then GET OUT!"

"THIS IS MY BED YOU BRAT!"

"AND THIS IS MY MOMMY YOU TYRANT!"

"OH GUESS WHAT ?YOU MOMMY IS MY WHIFE!"

"WELL ,HOW ABOUT THIS?HIM BEING MY MOMMY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT HIM BEING YOUR WIFE!"

"OH YEAH?WELL,FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE HAS BEEN MY WIFE WAAAY BEFORE BEING YOUR DAMN MOMMY!"

"OH YEAH!FOR YOUR INFORMATION…"

"ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Naruto shouted with his hands on his ears.

"Listen,I had a very BUSY day and I want to SLEEP and I don't care if the damn moon is FULL!YOU father and son!The problem is WHO gets to hold me?FINE!"

He grabbed Minato and lifted him almost gently,putting him on his left side of the bed.Then he grabbed Sasuke's arms,yanked him forward and pulled his arms around his chest.Then turned around again and embraced Minato.Now Sasuke was embracing him from behind(like the beginning)and he was embracing Minato in his arms.

Naruto shouted to the empty space:

"THERE!ALL SOLVED!YOU IQ UCHIHAS!

NOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE EXTRA WORD!GOOD NIGHT!"

Father and son threw another death glare at each other,both murmuring the same thing.

"Tch…"

* * *

Care to comment?Puppy eyes


	2. Report paper

Hello everyone!

Yes.I'm actually updating after a day!what can I say,It's the power of Reviews after all!

See!Give me reviews and I will update as fast as possible.Especially because I am free this week I'm trying to update my stories and I LOVE this story.

Thank you so much for reviewing and favoring.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

"Speaking"

(Thoughts)

* * *

**Chapter Two:Report paper**

That day was an aweful day!

Usually in a day like this Minato would be happy,bouncing around in a high spirit but today…was different.

He just kep staring at the piece of paper in his hand,his eyes hidden under his raven hair.

Iruka sensei smile kindly:

"Minato this happens for everyone!Every person is weak at least in one subject.You just have to try more and improve yourself!"

Minato murmured: "But I'm always the top.This can't be real!"

"You are still the top student of this class dear!One low grade won't change that!"

Minato gulped: "Was my dad weak at any subject?"

Iruka scratched his chin: "Well,No.He was good at everything …but You Mother!"

Minato 's head jerked up.

"He was awefull at everything!And look he is the Hokage now and…wait,I shouldn't be saying this.I mean you are something in the middle so you are fine the way you are."

He shuffled the boy's hair kindly who was sulking again.

"Mom is not the one I'm competeing with."

"What did you say dear?"

"Nothing.I'm leaving sensei."

"Oh Minato don't forget to show your grades to your parents.They need to sign this!"

Minato whirled around and yelled:

"What?Why?"

"Minato this is your first year in Academy but you have to learn that we have rules in here!Now get going my boy."

Minato whirled around again and strode out of the class room while grumbling something.

(Great!Now Dad's gonna laugh at me for a whole month!Maybe year!)

"Minato-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

(Oh.shit)

A cute girl with purple hair jumped toward Minato,aiming to grab his arm but Minato was quicker.He whirled and dodged the girl.

"Minato-samaaaaaaaaaaa"

"WHAT?"

Another girl with green hair appeared and unfortunetly this time Minato wasn't quick enough!

"Are you going home?Can we accompany you there?"

The purple hair girl grabbed the other arm.

"Please??"

"No.How many times do I have to repeat myself?You are soo annoying!"

"But Minato-kun…"

Minato took a deep breath and slowly turned to the girls.He forced the corner of his lips upward,forcing a very stupid smile on his face:

"Girls some other time,ne?"

"Kyaaaa.Minato-sama smiled at us!"

"Anything for you Minato-sama!"

"Thanks".Minato said dashing away from the girls until he reached the main crowded street.

"Oh,thank god!This is just the first year and they are already killing me!What am I gonna do?!"

"Isn't Hokage-sama amazing?"

Minato 's ears perked up,listening to the two passer by shinobies.

"Yeah,damn sure he is!Did you see that jutsu?He crumpled that Iron shield like a piece of paper.Awesome!"

Minato smirked.

(Of course my mom is the greatest!And I'm gonna make him prou…Oh shit!

I forgot !)

He took out the paper and stared at it.

(What if momma saw this and…)

Minato gulped.

"Minato!How could you!Mommy's heart is broken.Mommy had so much hope in you!Mommy was proud of you!How could you!"

The blond mother turned his face away.Minato yelled:

"No Mommy!I will do my best!Give me another chance!Mommy!"

"To do what?Break your Mother's heart again and embarrass Me?"His father whispered in a cold evil voice.

"We are ashamed of your Minato!You don't deserve to be our SON!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The whole street went silent.Hands were stopped in the air and mouths remained open.

Minato blinked and smiled sheepishly: Sorry.It was a bee!"

People stared at him before smiling back and resuming their chats and daily works.

"Great!I'm making a fool out of myself in the middle of street!"

"Hey Minato!"

Minato recognized the voice and whirled around to smile at his friend.

"Akira!"

The brown hair boy who had strange pale eyes without pupils reached him while panting.

"Heard you shouting.Any bad grades?"

"Yeah,one!I'm dead meat.How about you?"

Akira sighed: "Two!"

"Wow.What are you gonna do?What will your dad say?Will he punish you?"

"What are you kidding?I'm Hyuuga you know!"

"Well that's because Neji-sama is a Hyuuga idiot so that's not really an advantage!"

"Hum you don't know me enough!You know what I'm gonna do?I'm gonna right into his eyes with full power and then he will accept his fate and retreat!"

"Wow,You can do that?Maybe I should do the same!"

"Sure,hey what's your note?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eh,you haven't seen it?There it's a note about our condition.Mine says: A talented and flawless student.He just needs to be more polite."

Minato looked down at his own: The top student of the class with a bright future If he actually listens to the teacher."

Minato smirked.

The rest of the way they continued thinking about a way to help Minato until they arrived at the Hyuuga house.

"Um,You should go now Minato.I will call you later!"

"Damn I wanted to see you looking at your father and all!"

"Um.yeah but I need to concentrate."

"O..k!Bye!"

Akira went inside.Minato wasn't sure but Akira was kind of gloomy.Perhaps he was concentrating.Minato Minato watched him entering front yard but suddenly a handsome man with the same eyes as Akira's appeared and Akira froze.He slowly showed the paper to his father and tried his best to keep looking at his face.His father slowly read the whole paper and then stared at his son with a heavy look.No need to say Akira was now sweating.staring intensly at the ground.The man said in a calm but firm voice:

"What is the meaning of this Akira?You know this is the result of you always fooling around!I won't tolerate this.You are a Hyuuga and as your father and a Hyuuga member I can't allow you to turn into a failure!Such destiny for a Hyuuga is unacceptable.Go to your room.We will discuss your punishment for this later!Go!Now!

Akira nodded and ran inside.The man slowly turned around and fallowed his son. and then it was silence again.Minato gulped.

(Guess he didn't concentrate enough)

He slowly walked toward the big mansion.His throat was dry and he was shaking a little.

(What should I do?Which method is the best right now?Crying?Puppy eyes?Anger?What should I do?)

He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door.Then he slowly walked toward the hall to hear…his parents shouting?

"I'm telling you Sasuke!Don't you dare repeat doing that again!"

His mother yelled while throwing the Hokage hat in a corner.

"Oh yeah,is this really the right way to welcome your husband who is back from a very shitty mission?While all he wants is having some personal time with his wife?"

Sasuke yelled while throwing his Anbu mask at another corner.

"Sasuke please don't act like a brat who is asking for a candy!Of course I want to welcome you with open arms but what you want is not a mere welcome is it?"

"SO WHAT IF I WANT MORE FROM MY WIFE?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT BUT ASSULTING ME IN THE GOD DAMN HOKAGE OFFICE…"

"MOM!"

"WHAT?Oh sorry what is it darling?me and daddy are having a talk in here!"

"You have to see this and sign it Mom!"

Naruto grabbed the paper and read it quickly.

"Oh,great grades dear..Oh you have a zero in here…nevermind.Go to your room and study until dinner is served.Sasuke you have to sign this too!"

Sasuke grabbed the paper,glanced at it and signed quickly.

"There now go to your room and I don't want to catch you doing anything sneaky!Go!"

"As I was saying people may hear us Sasuke!"

"Oh,please There door was closed!"

"Yeah and the walls are thin and"

"Why are you making so much fuss about it?Didn't you enjoy it?

He grabbed Naruto's waist and yanked him forward.

"Of course I did…hey that's not the point…stop it!"

"You want more don't you?"

"No,I don't…Oi…Um.."

"I will give your more ,no need to whine!"

"Sasu…"

Well,Minato didn't hear the rest.He stode to his room and slammed the door as hard as possible.Then threw himself on the bed and yelled at the empty space:

"NOBODY LOVES ME IN THIS HOUSE!"


	3. The Effect of Full Moon I

This was supposed to be a oneshot!Hey,wait a second.the whole story was supposed to be a oneshot!Guess I'm good at writing oneshots!

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

…………..Change of scene

* * *

**The Effect of The Full Moon ( Part I )**

Minato swinged his hand and threw the Kunai.It laned on a tree near the target.

Minato whined:

"What did I do wrong this time Dad?I can't get it right!"

"Minato don't whine like a baby!"

"But we have been here for four hours!"

"Yes,And you are getting better so that's enough for today.Let's go back!"

"Um,Dad just give me another tip,ne?This way I can improve myself till my next training session!"

"Hm,well my little idiot.Did you kept your eyes on the target till the last second?"

Minato was about to say yes but then he scratched his chin and thought a little.

"Um,I think I did Dad!"

"That's the problem Minato!You don't even realize that you didn't."

"Eh!"

"Yes,you closed your eyes in the last second."

"Tch,…"

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Minato's hair:

"Come on. your idiotic mother will get worried."

"Dad, that's my mother you are talking about!"

"Oh,yeah,Sorry."

"No problem."

"Oh isn't that just sweet?Why can't you be always like this?"A blond man said with his hands crossed.

"Mommy!"Minato dived into his mother's arms.Naruto lifted him slowly and kissed him on the forehead.

"By the way Sasuke I heard you!"

Sasuke received a punch in the stomach before he could dodge it in time.Heh…

"Ne,Minato what do you think we have for dinner?"

"RAMEN!"

"Exactly!"

"YAYYY!"

"Tch,we always have Ramen."

"Shut up dear."

--

Naruto placed his bowl down,crossed his arms and looked at his husband and son.

"You know I was thinking….you two should spend more time together!"

Sasuke spit his coffee and Minato almost choked.

"WHAT?"

"Well you are father and son but most of the times you are glaring and hissing and –"

Naruto his the palm of his left hand with his fist.

"I know!How about you two sleep together tonight?This way you can deepen your bond!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and Minato began yelling:

"No…No…NO…I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE PUNISHMENT!"

"NARUTO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME DO THIS YOU ARE DAMN WRONG!"

"NO WAY,MOM"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS!"

"YEAH"

"NO POWER IN THE WORLD CAN FORCE AN UCHIHA TO DO SOMETHING HE DOESN'T WANT TO!"

"YEAH,EXACTLY!"

--

Sasuke blinked and stared at the wooden ceiling above his head.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

Minato blinked and stared at the same ceiling.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

And two painful sighs followed their words.

They were laying beside eachother on the King-sized bed and their pale skins looked even paler under the gray-ish rays of the Moon.

Sasuke glanced at the wondow and murmured: " The Moon is full tonight."

"But Mommy is not here!"

Sasuke sniffled and Minato sobbed.

"Why am I stuck with you?I want my cute Blond!"

"Well,I want my cute Mommy too!"

They both threw a death-glare at each other and then resumed their sulking.After a few moment passing in silence and staring at the ceiling,Sasuke began to feel really uncomfortable.

The room just felt too damn big and too damn empty…and too damn quiet!

And what do you know,The Son had the same feeling!

After all,he and his father both had bodies with low temperature while Naruto 's body was always warm and even heated.

Now…he was feeling cold.Even the blanket wasn't helpful!

He sniffled,damn he was acting like a brat missing his Mommy!

"What?Missing your Mommy already brat?"

Minato growled: "Who do you think I am?I'm not a kid!"

His father smirked.

Minato growled again.

(Dman,This guy is just too good,that's why I hate him!)Minato thought to himself.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"If I say it feels Mom is not here at all ,what will you say?"

"I will say it's the effect of your mother's gene,not your fault at all!"

"Dad!"

"Well,idiot,your mother is in the next room!"

"I KNOW!It just feels like he is far away!That he is not gonna be here anymore!"

Minato siffled again.

Sasuke stared into the darkness.

And slowly he found himself smiling!

Well,his brat was just a brat after all!Acting all high and mighty but still a brat!

Sasuke sighed and slowly slid closer to his son and put his arm around the small body,bringing him closer to his chest and murmured:

"Mommy is in the next room and he will be with us forever and never again I will go through one of his stupid bond-deepening ideas!"

Minato blinked and turend his head to his father.

"Really?"

"Yeah,trust me!He is not going anywhere.I will see to that personally!"

Minato smiled and snuggled closer to his father.

"We don't have to anyway,right Dad?I mean our bond is already deep enough!I mean-"

Minato blushed. "I really love you Dad…!"

He quickly added " Of course,I love Mommy the most!You're second!"

Sasuke chuckled. " Well,since your Mommy is my number one too then I guess we're even!"

"…."

"…."

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so mean sometimes?"

"Because you get in my way!"

"Tch,you 're just too selfish!"

"Hm.I decided to have baby.I didn't decide to share my wife!"

They both glared at each other .A poor spider witnessing their glare ran away quickly.

"Tch,let's just sleep already before we get into another fight!"

"Hm,good idea."

"Dad?"

"WHAT?"

"Oneday…I will surpass you."

Minato said this while curling into a ball and hiding his face in his father's chest.

Sasuke was shocked.He stared at the full moon for a few seconds and then…smiled.It was a real smile.One of those that only Naruto was able to create.

He placed his chin on his chibi version's head and murmured.

"I'll be waiting for that my little brat."

"Then I will marry my Mommy."

"WHAT?"

……………..Next Morning

Minato opened his eyes and tried to cover them from the mean painful sun rays piercing his Azure eyes.He yawned and glanced at the small curled figure in his arms.Then closed his eyes to sleep a little more.The small figure shivered and slightly opened his eyes,glanced at the clock and growled:

"Wake up Minato,You have field trip today!"

"5 more minutes Dad!"

"Tch"

The smaller figure slowly pulled himself into sitting position and shook the bigger one:

"Wake up idiot.You're gonna be late!"

The bigger one growled"

"School…school…school…I swear…oneday I will blow it up!Whose idea was it anyway?"

And slipped out of the bed.

"How the hell I should know?Or the guy was dead before you were born!"The smaller one growled again.

That was when they both froze.Their heads slowly turned toward each other and and their breathing hitched as they stared into each other's eyes.

A crow flying in the sky screamd:

"AHOU….AHOU…." (A/N:Means fool…fool)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

…………..

Minato kept running around the room.

"I'M DEAD!DEAD!...I'M LOOKING AT MY OWN BODY!I'M DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAD!"

Sasuke pinched his own cheek really hard and then slammed his head on the table.No…it really hurt!He was indeed AWAKE!His eyes widened in horror and he yelled:

"Shut the hell up Minato and let me see what's going on!!"

Minato froze and looked at his…father?

"Dad?"

"Yeah.it's me idiot."

"But that's me!"

"Yeah and that's me!I'm in your body and you are in mine!"

Minato blinked and then turned around to stare at the mirror.

He was looking at his father!

Sasuke's eyes were darting around the room and his hands were rubbing his painfull temples.Then he took a deep breath to calm himself,praying to god that this was all a nightmare and well,god answered him immediatly!

Door got wide open and a hyper blond jumped in: "Good morning my little sleepy heads!I missed you so much!Did you have a good night?And now a deeper bond?"

Sasuke growled: "Yeah,too deep to even believe!"

Naruto bounced at his frozen looking husband and hugged him tightly:

"Hehehe…don't be mad dear!I will reward you!Promise!"

Sasuke yelled: "I'm HERE USURATONKACHI!WHO ARE YOU HUGGING!?"

Naruto released his husband and glared at his son: "Minato,I have told you not to learn your father's words!And stop imitating him!"

The small figure opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish and the bigger one remained completely frozen.

Naruto grinned and bounced out of the room,his voice could be heard from the stairs.

"Hurry Minato!Today is your Dad's day off but you are going to be late for school!"

……………….

Sasuke threw the backpack at the wall and howled: "I'M NOT MINATO!AND I'M NOT GOING TO THE FREAKING SCHOOL!"

Naruto giggled and shoved a bread into his mouth : "Hehe…Minato is doing a great job in imitating you Sasuke!I can't even get angry anymore!Wonderful baby!"

Sasuke howled in frustration : "I'M TELLING YOU THAT'S MINATO!I AM SASUKE!HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE DOBE!"

Wrong words!Though Sasuke realized it too late.Naruto's smile disappeared and he glared dangeriously " Enough Minato!You are being rude!Now pick up your backpack and I will walk you to school!."

Sasuke stared at him in pure horror and stuttered: "No baby…no…listen…I'm sorry!I lost my control for a second.Just listen to me for a second.please!"

Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke took a deep breath.This was his last chance! "Look,last night when me and Minato slept together something must have happened and somehow when we woke up this morning ,we had switched bodies!"

Naruto stared at him in silence and then slowly turned to his husband,waiting for his reaction.

Sasuke stared back and slowly…slowly… a very very original and famous Uchiha Sasuke smirk appeared on his face : "Honestly…our son never seizes to amaze me!"

The Chibi version's jaw dropped,gawking at the older one who chuckled. "Sorry Minato,Daddy can't play along cause you have to go to school!"

Naruto broke into laughter while holding his stomach : "Minato that was great!You almost got me there!I was actually about to believe you!"

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and smirked."Even I couldn't come up with an idea like this to skip school!"

He strode toward his son and lifted him from his waist.He was still frozen with an open mouth hanging in the air.

Naruto turned to his husband."Well,be a good boy,ne."

"Sure,Mo…I mean Naruto."

Naruto was about to close the door with the frozen Minato in his arms but then he paused, tilted his head and winked at his husband playfully.

"Don't go anywhere.I will keep my promise today!"

His husband blinked and nodded slowly.

**tbc**

* * *

Well,first of all if you have any scenes in mind that you want to see in this…um…oneshot OO just mention it in your review.I will give you credit for it.(If I haven't thought of it myself!)

Second don't forget to check my profile and vote for the story you want a faster update on!

And third,don't forget the power of review over me!Ne!(Puppy eyes)


	4. The Effect of Full Moon II

Hail to you yaoi lovers and hail to The SasuNaru

Here is the next chappie.Sorry I'm late.I'm in exams.-grins sheepishly and goes off to die-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**The Effect of the full Moon Part II**

The real husband kicked,bit,punched,screamed,grabbed a cat's tail,attached himself to a pole and lots of unable-to-mention-stuff but thanks to the unhuman power of the partner he had taken for life,none of them worked!

So there he was in the middle of Konoha's street,squirming madly in his GODDAMN WIFE's arms.Finally Blond Mommy Snapped!

"That's it Minato!Why the hell you have gone crazy I have no idea!Your sharingan is not even active yet and your showing amazing signs of madness!But young man you will not ruin this day cause I have promised your father!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to pour all of his fury and desperation in one single howl but his wife was faster. "Now you will stop or I will spank you right here,in the middle of street and yes I will!"

Child froze immediately.

"Now that's my boy!You know how much Mommy loves you so why do you test his patience?"Naruto gave his son a big shiny smile and slowly put him back on the ground and grabbed his little fist.

"Now let's fly to school."

'Why don't you fly to school by yourself.'The poor father thought with imaginary tears streaming down his face…No…his soon-to-be-dead son's face!

It didn't take long for the school'd gate to appeare.Sasuke muttered some curses and went even paler when saw a horde of giggling girls passing by.

"Now now Minato you have to let go of Mommy's pant…yes…let go…don't grab the robe instead…LET GO DEAR!"

Naruto clasped his son's hands in his own and leaned down to look into his eyes. "Listen dear,Do Mommy a favor and go to Iruka-sensei's place after school and stay there tonight.Only for tonight!"He smiled and pecked the pale boy's cheek.

Child's face turned even paler.if possible that is and stared at his mother in pure horror.

"Wh…Why?

"Well,Both me and Your dad have been very busy recently and just a week ago your father was sulking,telling me that I don't pay enough attention to him and you know…being all cute about it."He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "So I decided to give him a nice surprise."

"So…"He winked. "Do me this favor,I will make it up to you."And patted the boy'head while pushing him pass the school's gate.

"Off you go young man."He waved with a gust wind,he wasn't there anymore.

Sasuke stared at the empty place,he stared and stared until his eyes watered.

'What did he say?'

'Did he just say what I heard?'

'Does it really mean what I think?'

His eyes where about to pop out of his head,add the brain to the mix!

"NO…NO…NO…AFTER A WHOLE GODDAMN MONTH HE HAS TO CHOOSE TODAY?WHY!WHY!WHHHHHHHY?IS THIS YOUR DOING?"

He pointed an accusing finger toward the sky. "IS THIS DEVINE PUNISHMENT?WELL LISTEN UP YOU SUCKERS….IF YOU THINK YOU CAN-"

"Minato-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Sasuke froze for the second time and air slowly and painfully left his lungs.His brain stopped functioning and a cold chill ran over his body.

Oh,yes,They could!

"Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan"

'That damn brat…I…will…KILL HIM!'

A girl with purple hair lunched herself at him and clinging at him tightly and STRONGLY like her life depended on it!

"I missed you so much Minato-kun.Did you miss me too?"

The girl batted her eyelashes.

Oh No…No damn way!He had gotten rid of his own fangirls (and of course Naruto's)by scaring the shit out of them or successfully turning them into SasuNaru fans and he was not going to DEAL WITH MINATO'S DAMN FANGIRLS ALL OVER AGAIN!

No…No repeating the old nightmare.

Of course the girl was completely unaware to the dark aura thickening around her love,since she was busy nuzzling to his neck!

Sasuke shivered and lifted a hand to threw away the girl and free himself from the disgusting old feeling that he had not felt for many years when…

"Oh Minato-chan there you are.I thought I heard your voice!Hehe Lirin you really have sharp ears!"

A beautiful woman with pink hair had appeared after the girl.

Sasuke's hand stopped in the air and he bit on his bottom lip to keep the damn hand there.

"Of course Momma,I can recognize my love from a mile away!"The girl giggled happily.

A dangerous growl was heard from the boy's throat.

Sakura leaned down and ruffled the boy's hair. "How are you today darling?"

Boy growled again.

"Hehe…You are just like your father Minato!"Sakura giggled.

Lirin who was still hanging from the boy's neck looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Really Momma?But I think Uchiha-sama is a little scary.I mean he always glares at me!"Lirin pouted .

Sasuke shuddered at the pout.

'Na…ru…to….save me!'he sobbed mentally.

Sakura caressed the boy's cheek. "No,darling. they are exactly the same and guess what!You and Minato are exactly like me and Sasuke-kun when we were younger!We were very close!"She sighed while dazing into distance.

Sasuke GROWLED.

"It's unfortunet that we can't be together as much as before!I miss those days.Oh,did you know that once he tried to confess his love to me?"

Lirin squealed in surprise and actually let go of the boy.

Sasuke gawked at the pink-haired woman,not even realizing his release from the tight hold.

Sakura winked playfully. "Yeah,hard to believe…hehe…it was the day that our team members were choosen…he came to me himself but when I was about to kiss him,he blushed and ran away!hehehe…damn."

Lirin stared at her mother in awe while

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched . he was imagining what kind of a sexual torture was the best for punishing one idiotic dobe!

Sakura pinched the boy's cheek and giggled again. "So do your best Lirin and be aware that Uchiha men are not vey honest!They are just too shy!"

Mother and daughter squealed happily.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head and glared right into the green eyes above him .

"Sakura."

Woman froze.This was Sasuke-kun's voice,exactly the same way he used to call her back at academy.

Her head slowly moved down to look into those horribly frightening eyes.

"You…are…too..damn…annoying."

With that,the raven haired boy shoved his hands to his pockets and walked away,leaving two turned-into-ice females behind.

……………………………………

Minato stared at the figure reflected in the mirror and swallowed hard but then…slowly a very smug smirk appeared on the figures face.Damn he had to admit,he was father was one hell of a beautiful man.He could possibly make the girls sprawl on all four with one sexy grunt.Well,actually this wasn't his line.He had heard it from a woman.He had no idea what sexy meant or what use his father had for a sprawling woman !

Then his thoughts drifted to his father's shocked face this morning and giggled but stopped immediately.First of all,it was creepy to see his father giggling in the mirror and even the sound of it was disgusting.At the end his blond Mommy had to ramain the only giggling member of their household.(The idiot is not counting himself or his future siblings.)

And second but worst,he knew his father was going to get back at him later on.

He gulped and took a deep breath,allowing his Uzumaki blood to take over and grinned.

"Let our journey begin,it's exploring time!"

His Grin turned evil.

…………………………………………

Uchiha Uzumaki household held many secrets in the eyes of the little Uchiha Uzumaki.And one of them…

Was an old drawer placed beside their dark blue couch.The said drawer was always lock.

Minato had once questioned his father about it.

"What's in here Dad?"

"Dangerous scrolls that you are not allowed to touch."His father had growled.

But Uchiha Uzumaki Minato does not give up easily.

"Ne,Mommy Naru,What's in here?'

His mother's cute face had flushed. "In…In there?Oh..no…nothing special dear…bunch of broken stuff…that's all!"

"Then why do you keep them?"

"Because your father is a perv…no I mean an idiot!"

In other words,the said drawer was a mystery.What could possibly be hidden there?A scroll dangerous enough to burn your eyes by reading it?A weapon dangerous enough to die by touching it?Well he was going to open the drawer first and then see if It was safe to touch.

That's why he began struggling with the damn lock,using his very precious tool kits.His eyes sparkled with glee as he heard a clicking sound.He furrowed his eyebrows and carefully pulled the drawer.He gulped and looked inside to see…

A tube?The hell?

H epicked the white tube and observed it.Who ever had used the tube must have been in a real hurry.Poor thing was almost twisted into two parts.He opened the tube and touched it carefully.It was simply an oil like cream.

"Tch"He tossed the tube in and looked deeper.

"What's this?"He stared at the blue…thing?Was that a toy mouse?Nope…did not have any ears or such and they didn't own any cat.Some kind of toy?

"Hm,a button."He pushed it and without warning the blue thing in his hand began vibrating like crazy.

He yelped and dropped the vibrating monster,leaping away from it.the monster continued vibrating on the carpet.Minato gulped and with a quick move pushed the button again.Vibrating stopped immediately.

"What the hell?"Minato glared at it and tossed it back to the drawer.He was no longer interested.He glanced at the rest of weird or fluffy stuff inside the drawer but closed it anyway.It wasn't very fun.What if one of them could scream?Or sound an alarm?

" Ok…now the bathroom."He rubbed his hands together with excitement.

Ok,why a bathroom you ask?Because he was simply not allowed to enter his parent's personal bathroom and he wanted to know why?Actually his mother wasn't realy against letting him enter but his father had made a great fuss about it,saying he has no personal space with his wife in this god damn house and Minato rules over everything and nobody cares about him and blah blah…such a baby!That's why Minato wanted revenge.It was one of his father's habits to grab his mother and pull him into that forbidden bathroom.So he wanted to make sure everything was safe for his mother's bathing.

He slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

Of course he almost had an heart attack because the first thing he saw was his father's reflection in the mirror and took him a few seconds to realize his father is not there.

"Oh,god I thought I'm gonna die!"He glared at the reflection who glared back,like he was saying 'Minato…you…are….not…allowed…here…GET LOST!'

He glared a little more but change his mind quickly.It was too scary after all!

He moved away from the mirror and gazed at his surrounding.He had to admit….

it was beautiful.The whole bathroom was as big as one of their halls.Everything was in Red or Golden colors.Dragons made of red crystal were place at the four corners of the bathroom,like they were guarding it with their gaze.An expensive wooden tub was placed at a corner ,a huge pool in the middle with bubbles rising from it and glass-made drawers and closets full of different shampoo,towels,another one of those tubes and a few red ribbons and some unrecognizable stuff had covered one of the walls.Minato gazed at the shampoo labels.

Orange…Apple…Garlic…jelly for adults….hah?...Ramen…hah?...Burning shampoo for your hot mate…hah?...Bubble…and

'What's this?'One of the labels could not be read.He picked it and observed it in light.Someone had scratched the name…hm….why would they do that?

Oh,this was his father's favorite ink.Now he was curious.

S…a…k…u…r…a….Sakura!

Hah?What his father had against the name Sakura or Sakura trees?

He shrugged and resumed his wondering around and stopped when something silver attracted his attention.He wandered toward the shower.That Something was hangging from the neck of the shower.He stared at it.He stared and stared and stared.

Hand cuffs?But……………………WHY?

His little brain was desprately searching for a logical reason.First those vibrating monsters and now a hand cuff hanging from the shower?What the hell was going on in this freaking house??Now he was afraid of his own house!!

And then he was hit with realization.

Long time ago he had watched a few scenes from a movie.It was in the middle of night and his parents were asleep.He couldn't sleep so he decided to watch tv for a while and when he turned the tv on,that movie was being showed.

He was officially killed for watching it.

In Minato's opinion, the way he was treated was very cruel.How the hell he was supposed to know what he was or wasn't allowed to do?Specialy when his mother gives him a thumb up and his father smirks in amusment when they are told that Minato has destroyed half of the school in an explosion?

Anyway back to our topic,in that movie,bad guys tried to torture the hero(He was blond,that's why Minato couldn't resist watching the god damn movie) and they used many methods on him.(He didn't talk.Eat that losers.Blonds rule!)One of them ,was hanging him from the ceiling and letting drops of cold water fall on his forehead in a very slow pace.At the end ,the poor blond was screaming in agony.(By then Minato was hiding behind the couch,unaware of a very pissed father approaching from behind).

Minato stumbled out of the bathroom,a muffled sob scaped his throat.He lifted his head and stared at the stairs leading to his parents room,where the last mystery was held.

Somehow he really didn't want to know .

"I want my Mommy!"Minato soobed while his father's sobbing voice echoed through the house.

**tbc**

* * *

How was it minna?Do you like it?I hope you do!Give me reviews and you will get to read the rest very soon and don't forget to give me ideas.My perverted mind has limits you know.(And sadly only thinks of perverted ideas)

Now…-coughs-I would like to shamelessly advertise a story of mine.

The reason I dare to do this is because this story has become very populare in Aarrinfantasy-forum but it's not receiving the same attention in here and my heart is wounded over it.I love it very much.

**The Harem.**

Summary:

Yaoi.SasuNaru!In the Land of Konoha,women rule.Every woman has her own palace and harem.No honor is higher than being one of their many husbands And husbands have no duty other than pleasuring their princesses.But what realy goes on behind the closed doors of Harems….

So if you have time.take a look at .Hope it's worthy of your time.


	5. The Effect of Full Moon III

Good news!

Exams are over and I'm alive!

Good news!

I have received a very very beautiful fan art for this fiction!

SO HAPPY!

I'm glad this story is loved so much!Make sure to check it out.Its done by amazing starlightdevil from Devian art.U know what u have to do.Just take out the spaces and brackets!

**http : / / starlightdevil (.) deviantart (.) com/ art / Uchiha-Uzumaki-couple-89347322**

And now the last part of the This crazy Moon effect of mine!It just turned out to be too long and I can't wait to move on to the next chapters.They are so cute!(In my brain at least!)and I have decided not to write my stories on paper first because I take forever to type them.Tch

* * *

**The Effect of the Full Moon:Part III**

Blue eyes glared at the black board,at the walls,the desks and everything else in the painfully famalliar classroom,wishing to break them all,turn them into microscopic pieces,pile them up and burn them and burn them and burn them and-

"Um…Min…Minato…you're scaring me."A very uncomfortable boy with pale eyes said to his best friend.

Well…

It's a very known parental line.

"I wish I could go back to my Elementary days."

Or

"Oh,such joyfull days"

And blah blah.

Unfortunetly none of these lines belonged to Uchiha Sasuke,not that he wasn't a parent but he simply had too much nightmares from these joyfull days.

Girls screaming his name like a Banshi ,clinging to him like a leech,stealing his belongings like a pro along with snatching his bottons and ripping his clothes and a few other actions that are too unappropriate to state!

Yes,Uchiha Sasuke hated these days spent in classroom.

His only fun moments were his moments of insulting,teasing or fighting with a certain blond but the damn idotic blond who had a habit of not believing his husband's words was already graduated and had the title of Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage so there was absolutely no reason for Uchiha Sasuke to be in the middle of his old classroom,sitting on a seat that apparently belonged to his son and was actually his own old seat while glaring his eyes out!

Therefore he just needed an excuse,one damn insignifint excuse to snap and bite someone to death.

Akira was staring at his best friend who dark clouds were thundering over his head and apparently their teacher too wasn't very comfortable with this aura of darkness.

Iruka nervously shuffled through his papers and glanced at Minato again.The only time he was this mad was one time that his parents had gone to an onsen trip and had left him behind .Could it be he was angry for staying at Iruka's place?But he had done that before!

Iruka sighed.He loved Minato with all his heart,after all he was the son of his beloved Naruto.He was like his own grandson!Though sometimes he was too much of an Uchiha!Actually 80-90 percent of him was Uchiha otherwise he wouldn't be able to threw such death glares with those adorable blue eyes.But today….

He was 200 percent Uchiha?

After all ,that glare did not belong to an Elementary kid!

It could only belong to a fully grown S-rank Shinobi about to commit homicide.

He wanted to ask what was wrong with him but he couldn't in front of the whole class.He didn't want them to think he was favoring Minato though Minato was most villagers favorite child.

Iruka smiled to himself but was his thought were cut off when he heard a dangerous growl.Maybe self study wasn't a very good idea today!

Boys of the class were shifting uncomfortabely in their seats but girls…no,they were immune to these glares and growls.First of all,they had year of experience gained by growing up along with Minato and second they had the power inherited from their Uchiha Sasuke-fan mothers.

Lirin giggled and on the same bench as the raven'haired boy.

"Ne,Minato-kun,you're so quiet today.Is everything alright?Want me to rub your shoulders?"

A growl that could only belong to a very dangerous and wild animal was her reply.

"Shut up purple hair girl!Minato-kun doesn't need your help when I'm here!"A blond girl said while glaring at the first girl.

"What did you say Mimi you bat?"Lirin scowled and pushed Mimi away who pushed back.

"Never mind the idots Minato-kun,I have pills if you have a headache!"

Growl

"Mina-kun do you want a kiss?A kiss is all you need!"

Snort

"Girls,please pay attention to your books and leave Minato-kun alone.I'm sure he is fine!"

"WHAT SENSEI?HOW CAN WE?"

"MINATO- KUN IS ILL!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"HE LOOKS PALE!"

"Girls please!"

"Oh my god,Minato-kun looks pale!"

"Oh no,I think he is face is turning blue!"

"Kyaaaa"

"Um…girls…don't want to meddle in your business but…when he looks like that…"

"Akira-kun please be quiet."

"Honestly leave him alone already you- "

"Shut up Inuzaka!"

"Yeah,shut up Kisuke!"

"WHAT?"

"Everyone PLEASE!"

"SHUT THE F UP YOU M F H B AND FOR ONCE LEAVE ME AND MY DESCENDANTS ALONE!"

The whole class froze as the angry words shot through it.

It was loud enough for the whole school to hear and most likely the whole neighborhood.Girls blinked and stared at him with shocked widened eyes,their brains unable to register what their beautiful Minato-kun had just yelled.

Akira had fallen down to one bench blow,hitting Shigeru in the process and snapping him out of his daily slumber.

A boy with Red tattoo on his cheeks who was called Kisuke and had a Black puppy on his head ,had choked on his own saliva while the chubby boy beside him had the same problem with the chips in his throat.

And at the other hand,Iruka had turned into ice,His world shattering into pieces.Just now…his beloved Minato…his second favorite student….the polite and genius boy who was an example for the whole school…did he spit those unbelievable dirty words?No…no…that was impossible…he was dreaming…yes,good one…or maybe it was an illusion?Yes,Kakashi was messing with him because of the whole sleeping in the couch thing.Kakashi was going to DIE!

Sasuke released a deep breath and sat on his place with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

For so long…for so long…he had longed to do this… and damn it felt good!

And the whole school jumped out of it's place as the female population of the class chose that moment to wail!

After a whole hour ,order was finally back to the class.Sasuke was currently standing in a corner at one leg with his two hands also in the air.Yes,Iruka had been angry enough to make him do this and was even more angry that he was still smirking and had strode toward that corner like he was walking on a red carpet leading to his crown and was even moooore angry that this wasn't an illusion!Self study had been sent to oblivion and Iruka was furiously scribbling something on the board while muttering sentences like "I'm so disappointed!" or "Rokudaime-sama 's son!" or "I need to have a very good talk with those idiots!"

Once in a while a sob or sniffle would echo through the room and make Iruka to whirl around and glare at the victim.But Sasuke was very happy.First,This wasn't him standing at a corner,it was Minato,serves him right and second ,now he was actually near the board ,exactly what he wanted to carry out his plan.Thanks to his dear wife,sneaking out of the classroom was impossible since Iruka had become a professional in that field so he needed another plan to get the hell out of the classand his current location was just perfect for it.

'Hehe…perfect'.He mused over his plan one more time with glee in his eyesand that's when he felt it.He slowly turned his head and looked at the highest bench where a pair of Amber eyes where staring at him.It was a little boy with beautiful curly Sky Blue hair and big Amber eyes. Though he had three vertical lines on his left eye,he was still quite a cute kid.But the way he was drilling holes into Sasuke's skull…uhum,correction,Minato's skull was a little disturbing.The moment their eyes met he puffed his cheeks and quickly looked away.Sasuke tilted his head.Naruto used to sit there,always glaring at Sasuke or making weird faces,usually sticking a tonge out.When his gaze didn't leave the boy's face ,he turned toward Sasuke again and did the exact same thing which was sticking a tonge out!

Sasuke smiled.

Happy to see the seat that belonged to Naruto wasn't empty but it was taken by a similar person,At least as mush as Sasuke could tell!

He winked at the boy and smirked.

The boy's eyes widened as he froze for a second before blushing and quickly looking away.

'Aww…how cute ….and obvious' Sasuke chuckled evilly.

Iruka's head jerked and he glanced at the raven haired boy who now had the closest thing to an evil aura around him.

He shook his head and resumed his work.

………………………………………………….

Minato was staring at his father's personal closet,not really sure about wanting to see the inside.

No he couldn't give up,didn't matter how scared he was,His Uchiha blood mixed with Uzumaki's knew no such thing as giving up.

The closet was very old, huge enough to cover a whole wall by itself but the most disturbing thing about it was the fact that half of the closet's depth was hidden into the wall.In other words,the said closet was part of the wall!

But none of these were the reason Minato considered this closet a mystery.

He slowly grabbed the knob and opened the doors with a nerve breaking squeak.

Minato gulped.

The first thing he saw was a few robes in different colors,bearing the Uchiha symbol.

He sighed in relief.

Finaly,something normal!

He was half expecting to find a raging animal there….or maybe a corpse?

He shuddered and pushed the robes away to find drawers placed into the wall.Minato wasn't able to open any of them.He had used all his strength but none of them even had moved.He growled and stomped his feet on the ground in anger.

'What the hell?'

But something else caught his attention.Another knob!Inside the closet!

His heart began beating with excitement.

"A hidden door! I knew it! I knew this closet leads to somewhere!"

He placed a foot inside the closet and grabbed the knob.This was it!The biggest mystery of all!

He always knew,since the first time he had seen his father's mysterious disappearance.

He had seen his father entering the bedroom chamber but when he had followed him…

No one had been inside.

Minato had kept quiet.He had seemply gone back to watching Tv but actually he had sharpened his ears to hear any sounds coming from the bedroom.Somehow he knew his father was still there.No need to say,after an hour,Sasuke had stepped out of the room,with his normal face and in his normal robes!

So no wonder Minato was burning to find out the bedroom's secret which was the closet!

He grabbed the knob and twisted it.

Nothing happened.

He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled harder.

Nothing again.

He growled and opened his toolkits.He spent a whole hour trying any technics he knew to open the damn door but none of them worked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"He yelled with anger and threw the toolkit.He was about to slam the door close when his eyes cought a glimpse of something new again,Something that completely distraceted him from the hidden door.

Was that….a maid outfit?

………………………………………………………..

"FIRE! FIRE! THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE!"

"EVACUATE THE CHILDREN IMMEDIATELY"

"MOVE ! MOVE ! MOVE!"

"EVACUATE THE CHILDREN !"

Excited screams and scared sobbs of children could be heard together with teachers shouts and yells as they guided the children toward the yard and out of the school.A few were counting the children while others helped the rescuers to put out the fire.Luckily it wasn't a big one and everyone were safe.

"Iruka-sensei what happened?" A young teacher asked.

Iruka finished the counting and sighed in relief. "Actually,I have no idea.I turned my back and the second later,the black board was on fire!"

"Thank god no one is hurt!"

"Yeah,the fire could have burned the whole classroom."

"Yeah for some reason the black board alone remained in fire."

Teachers continued their chattering as they calmed the children or gathered the little ones who were about to run away.

"No running away Seimei!The class is not over!" Iruka grabbed the blue-haired boy.

"What the hell!Give me a break!Then why is Minato running away?You always favor him!"

Iruka's eyes widened. "What?Minato?OI MINATO COME BACK HERE MINATO!"

But it was too late.The revan-haired boy had already dissappeared in an amazing speed.

"That brat!" Iruka growled in anger.

Seimei kicked a small rock.

"Tch…that bastard!"

……………………………………………………………………….

Naruto slowly climbed the steps and opened the door to their personal room.He peeked inside and found his husband seated on the bed,staring into space with an empty look.

'Hah?Why he looks like that?Hm,never mind.I know what he needs'.Naruto smirked and with a smooth motion,encircled his husband from behind and murmured seductively into his ear.

"Sorry for the wait dear!"

His husband made a weird sound and jerked off the bed so suddenly that Naruto lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"What the hell,SASUKE?"

"Mo…MOMMY!"

The raven-haired man screamed and trapped the blond in a breath-taking hug.

"I WAS SO SCARED!DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!"He sobbed into the blond's neck.

Naruto blinked.

"Sa…Sasuke?Are you alright?We only haven't had sex for two weeks,that shouldn't be long enough to turn you crazy!"

"No…Mo…mmy…you don't understand…uhu…uhu…"

The taller man grabbed the other's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Mom…I know what I'm going to say will hurt you but don't worry…I will kill Daddy when he is back and we will live happily ever after."

"Hah?" The blond closed his eyes,making his usuall foxy face.

The raven took a deep breath. "Dad is betraying you!"

Naruto blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked one more time.

"BUHAHAHAHA..SASUKE…YOU'RE AWESOME!THE TWO OF YOU….ARE KILLING ME TODAY!"

Minato stared at his mother as he rolled on the bed while holding his stomach from too much laugh.

'No…No…No'Minato tugged at his hair . 'My mom has gone CRAZY!'

He grabbed the laughing blond. "No…Momma…don't worry.I will protect you.He never deserved you to begin with.I always knew since the moment I saw his face which was my moment of birth but…"

Naruto placed his fingers on the man's lips and grinned. "Hehe…you made me laugh so hard Sasuke so…let me reward you!"and slowly nibbled at the others earlobe.

Minato froze.

The blond's tonge began tracing the other's pale and soft neck as he himself slipped out of his Hokage robes,baring his tanned chest.

"Oh…I so miss the feeling of you filling my inside!"Naruto murmured and licked playfully at the raven's lips.

That's when Minato regained his body's control..actually his father's body's control.He pushed Naruto away,making him stumble into the mattress and grabbed pillow,holding it like a shield in front of himself.

"Whaa…what are you doing Mommy?Don't do this!"Tears formed in the onyx eyes. "I don't want this anymore"He sobbed.

Now…this wasn't funny.

"What the fuck are you doing Sasuke?Pretending to be Minato?This isn't funny anymore!"He growled and threw the other pillow at his husband.

"Please…Mommy…I will be a good boy!"The raven sobbed again.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the man.

"You…I WILL KILL YOU!PREPARE YOURSELF!SEX?YOU WANT SEX?I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU BY SHOVING THIS SWORD UP YOUR ASS!" He howled in anger and draw a sword out of nowhere and charged toward who he believed to be his husband.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa………."

"WAIT YOU BASTARD…YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

BOOM

The bedroom's wall cracked and exploded with a loud boom and the little raven stumbled inside.

"NARUTO DON'T DO IT!DON'T YOU DARE DO IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE BUT ME!EVEN IF IT'S OUR SON!"

Naruto blinked down at his son.

"Em…Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded furiously.

Naruto turned to the taller man who dived behind the smaller version to hide,which of course didn't work.

"Mi…Minato?"

"Yeah…Mommy" The taller man sobbed.

Naruto stared at them for a few seconds and slowly his eyes rolled upward and his body fell on the floor with a thud.

"NARUTO!"

"MOMMY!'

Crash

Sasuke howled and fell out of the bed while sweating and panting heavily.He quickly jumped to his feet and moved toward his fainted wife when he realized no one was on the floor.He swirled around.

The sun was rising.

He looked at his hand.

HIS HANDS!

"I'm back!"He murmured. "I'm back!I'M BACK!" He yelled happily.

"YES I'M BACK!IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!NO VIBRATING MONSTERS!NO HAND CUFFS!NO SCARY HOUSES! I HAVE MY OWN MOMMY AGAIN!"

Sasuke froze and stared at his son who was running circles in the room whle screaming like crazy.

And then door was slammed open and a very angry Blond charged inside while holding a sword.Both Sasuke and Minato turned pale.

Naruto glared at the them. "Never…Never again you two are allowed to sleep alone!SCREW YOUR BOND!"

* * *

Hehe…finally I can move to the next chapters.Hope you had fun reading this.If you did,then please review.


	6. Clay Fox

**Chapter Six: Clay Fox**

Iruka-sensei smiled at his lovely students. "I'm very proud of you all! You have really behaved this week and I'm sure if you continue this way, you will all turn into great Shinobies!"

" Just yesterday he told us we will all go straight to prison after graduating from academy!" Kisuke murmured into Minato's ear.

"Hm"

"Well,since I'm very proud of you, I decided for us to do something fun today!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"YOU TOTALLY ROCK SENSEI"

"WOW, NO SELF STUDY."

"MINATO-KUN, LET'S GO FOR A DATE!"

"Uhum, We are still in class kids! Don't make me change my mind!"

"Eh, I thought we don't have class anymore Sensei,How can we have fun then?"

"Seimei you can have fun even during the class, now everyone be quiet!" Iruka glared at the kids and walked toward his table, bringing out many small bags from his drawer.

"Akira, Minato, come down here and help me with these clay bags."

Raising an eyebrow, Minato slowly strode toward his teacher and took a few bags.

"Give one to everyone, please."

Minato obeyed and began giving to students, mostly boys.Akira could deal with the girls.

Soon every student had a bag full of playing clays on their hands.

"We're gonna play with clay?" A little boy asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Akira told Minato.

"Exactly. This way, we can have fun and also improve our skills. Now,I want all of you to start working! " Iruka clapped his hands together. "Oh, and please refrain from throwing them at each other or EATING THEM! CHUUGO! DON'T EAT IT!"

"It tastes horrible sensei!" The chubby boy whined.

Iruka smacked him in the head.

"So what are you making?" Akira asked Minato with curious eyes.

"Hm, I don't know. What's exactly the point of doing this childish thing again?" Minato asked with an bored expression.

Iruka heard Minato and turned to him. "Don't say that Minato. You can show it to your parents later. I'm sure they will enjoy their children's artistic skills.SEIMEI, STOP SHOVING IT INTO KISUKE'S EYE!"

Minato gazed down at the innocent piece of clay.

"_Oh my god minato! you made this? you are so talented my son! Mommy is very proud!" Naruto says and kisses him proudly._

"_hm, even I couldn't make something like this at your age! I have to admit Minato, I'm defeated!" Sasuke sighes and then smiles at his boy._

"_Lets put this somewhere high for everyone to see!" His Mother and Father say in union._

"Um, from Konoha to Minato. Are you there?" Akira waved a hand infront of Minato's face.

Minato smiled and picked the clay.

…………………………………………………………

" Wow Minato, I'm so envious! "

"Yours is the best. Awesome buddy."

"As expected of my Minato-kun."

"What do you mean by you Minato-kun?"

"WHAT?"

"Em, guys, I better go! See you later." Minato waved as his friends and completely ignored the girls that were fighting over him.

He held the little clay fox carefully in one hand while holding his bag with the other. He just couldn't wait to show his masterpiece to his parents.

He kicked the door open and barged inside. There was no sign of his mother, probably he was still busy with Hokage duties but he could feel his father's presence from the living room upstairs.

He ran all the way up and found his father reading a book. He bounced toward him and eagerly pushed the book away.

"Look Dad…Look… isn't this awesome? I made it!" He yelled happily and shoved the fox into his father's face.

Sasuke took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. " Minato, do you really have to act like an uncivilized human? How many times do I have to tell you not to be so loud? You're mother is already loud enough for all of us."

"But Dad, look! I made this myself."

"Yes, yes, great work son, great work. Now go to your room and let your father be at peace." Sasuke sighed and went back to reading his book.

After a few seconds, he blinked and raised his head to find Minato staring at him.

"What? "

"You didn't even look him." Minato said as tears formed in his Blue eyes.

"What?" Sasuke blinked again.

"I worked hard on this and you didn't even look! You never care about me!" Minato whined and ran to his room.

He dropped himself on his bed and began sobbing, of course he had already placed the fox safely on his desk.

This wasn't fair! What was the use of going into school and study everyday and be the top student when nobody even bothered to look at his fox?

Door squeaked and Sasuke stepped inside while sighing painfully. He was in his dark blue Kimono and still had the glasses on.

"Minato, Do you enjoy making this house a hell? Why are you acting so childish? Come down and eat your snack. You're mother will be here any moment."

" I make this house a hell? You never pay any attention to me.You always say I'm tired. Then when do you have time for me?" Minato yelled with anger.

Sasuke growled. A very painfull headache was approaching.

" Son, your father is an Anbu captian and you have to be more understanding! You just have the worste timing!"

"You're just saying this cause you didn't like my fox!"

"Now, look here young man! Stop acting like such a baby and -"

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"MINATO!"

"Whats' going on?" Naruto's voice was heard from the downstairs as he himself appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"I come home earlier than I thought to find my dear husband and son fighting! What a pleasant surprise.Oh, wait! This is actually THE NORMAL ROUTINE!!" Naruto finished the end of his sentence angrily.

"Naruto!"

"Mom!"

" I could hear your voices from two blocks away!"

"It's his fault! He's being an untolerable child today! " Sasuke hissed in anger and pointed accusingly at his son.

"I'm not untolerable!" Minato shouted back.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, calm down."

"Oh, so now you take his side? Great! Wonderful! I should have expected this! Cause YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE! " Sasuke howled in anger and fisted his hands.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? I'm just telling you to calm down!"

"Yes, You're right! I'm the problem here, aren't I? Keep pampering him like this and do expect him to turn into a missing-nin !" Sasuke fumed and crossed his arms.

"Missing-nin? Missing-nin? Forgive me but you're ONE TO TALK!"

"WHAT THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"OH,WANT ME TO REMIND YOU?"

Minato 's eyes kept darting between his Blond mother and Raven father. Now, He didn't want this! All he wanted was a little attention to his fox! Not seeing his parents hissing at each other like a feisty fox and a howling wolf!

Appearantly Uchiha Uzumaki household was far from civilization!

"You know what? It has always been like this. You don't want me as much as before.When I was a missing-nin, I had a lot more attention on myself. Perhaps I should turn back to being one?" Sasuke spat furiously.

Naruto froze and stared at him.

That's when Sasuke froze too, realizing what he had just said.

"Oh,… sorry Naruto... Just forget what I said." Sasuke nervously said and reached a hand toward Naruto.

Naruto's eyes where hidden behind his bangs. He didn't say anything. Just turned on his heels to leave the room but Sasuke quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto struggled angrily and tried to push Sasuke away.

Minato had to hold back a sob. He had seen his parents fight before, Actually it was their habbit to fight and argue most of the time, That's why he could tell this wasn't normal. His father had said something. Minato just had no idea which part had upset his mother this much.

"Let me go bastard. Let me go!" Naruto wiggled again.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I will never mention this again. You're good at forgiving right? Please do it again." Sasuke whispered gently and held Naruto tighter,placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Minato stared at his parents and prayed for his mother to forgive whatever his stupid father had said. He didn't want them to fight like this. It just pained him deeply.

"Am I forgiven?" Sasuek asked and placed a few other kisses on Naruto's hair and forehead.

Naruto was silent for a few moments but when Sasuke kept kissing him like a kicked puppy, he chuckled and placed his hands on his husband's chest to push him away, but not in pain and anger this time. "Ok, You're forgiven. So stop it."

"Am I really forgiven?" Sasuke asked playfully and pulled Naruto toward himself again.

"Sasuke!"

"Am I really realy forgiven?"

"Hehe..stop it…mmmm "

"You know you are the only person that I have ever asked for his forgiveness and you will remain the only one."

"Sasuke."

"Um… guys… Don't want to interrupt you but… I'm here you know."

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry dear."

Sasuke glared at Minato. "Oh look, there . you. are!".

Minato glared back.

"Ehehe…ok… boys…please… Smile, ne! Don't fight for stupid reasons.We should try to understand each other more.We're a family after all." Naruto looked from father to son and smiled lovingly.

Sasuke sighed and smiled at his son. A true smile surprisingly. "Your'e right.I was in a bad mood too."

"I also fussed too much.Sorry!" Minato smiled back happily.He loved moments like these the most.

Finally everything was back to normal again.

Sasuke smirked and placed a hand around Naruto's waist and pulled him toward the door While Mianto quickly jumped off the bed to show his fox to his mother.

"Let's go downstairs together and eat."

"Ok, oh I forgot! I have bought something special today." Naruto chirped happily. "Oh, and Minato, go wash your hands and throw away that trash you're holding."

* * *

Review please? Tell me if I'm getting boring.


	7. Grown ups

Every one. thank you sooo much for reviewing in the last chapter.

Every review makes me happy and motivated beyond words. Please continue your support.

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Grown-ups**

A small boy with beautiful Blue eyes and glowing raven hair waved his hand at his friends.

" See you guys."

"See you body."

He watched them walk away and then slowly placed one small pale hand on a huge gate and pushed it toward inside, entering a beautiful green yard leading to a huge white mansion.

He gazed at the mansion for a few seconds and then his face cracked with a big small. He happily ran toward the mansion's door and dived in.

"I'm home!" He happily announced.

He recieved no reply. He arched a fine eyebrow and kicked off his shows just to hurriedly come back and arrange them one more time.

" Mom? Dad?"

'Where are they?' He wondered as he found his way toward the kitchen. Then he heard voices.

"What should we do Sasuke?... I know! We can Call someone else! It's not like she is the only one we have… but…I don't trust anyone else….uh…god damn it!"

"Well dear, hate to say this but we don't have many options here. Besides, he doesn't like to be left alone with a stranger. I'm sure he prefers to be by himself"

" But he is so small."

Minato slowly opened the door and peeked inside. His blond mother had a phone in his hand and was nervously chewing on his bottom lip while his father had leaned on a counter and was rubbing his eyes.

Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly felt their son's presence and lifted their heads. Sasuke smiled and Naruto flashed a huge grin.

" Hey dear, welcome home! Sorry we didn't hear you."

" It's ok Mom." Minato ran to his mother and pecked him on the cheek Then ran toward his father and gave him a hug. Naruto smiled and Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey Minato, guess what we have for lunch? It's your favorite." Naruto smiled happily and leaned down toward his son.

" Yay! Ramen?"

"Nope, the other favorite."

"Ummm…Ummm…Tomato Salad?"

"Excatly!"

"Yatta!" Minato happily threw his fists in the air and hugged his mother again.

Naruto giggled and pushed him toward the door. "Go change your clothes. Hurry."

Minato quickly ran out of the kitchen and his little footstep's sounds could be heard as he was climbing the stairs but suddenly he changed direction and his head popped at the door frame again.

" Mom, don't put the Salad on the table before I'm back. I don't trust dad with tomato salad."

" What was that brat?"

" Hehe… no worries honey."

Minato grinned and ran up the stairs. Naruto's happy face immidiatly faltered and changed into a nervous one as his eyes flickered to his husband.

" Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed. " He is a grown up boy Naruto. I'm sure he will be fine."

"….O…k."

…………………………………………………………..

" So…I..lold tem…to…um…go ahead am-"

" Minato, don't talk with a full mouth."

"Right son, you will choke."

"That's not the only point. It's not polite."

" I know but I think not choking is the main point."

Minato glanced at his father to his mother who were arguing as usual and swallowed his food.

" Fine, fine, whatever you say." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Naruto sighed and turned to Minato who was licking his dish like a kitten.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scold the boy once again but Naruto shut him up with a glare. Sasuke shook his head and turned his gaze toward the ceiling.

"Um… Minato… tonight there is a big party going on at one of the gathering halls and all of our friends are going to be there." Naruto said with a calm tone and a kind smile.

"Party? YAY! PARTY! WE 'RE GOING TO A PARTY." Minato happily drummed on the table.

"SON, um, listen dear, I'm not finished." Minato stopped his drumming and looked at his mother with a happy face.

Naruto swallowed and glanced at Sasuke. A growl was his reply.

Naruto sighed." Listen dear, there aren't any children there and it's a party for grown-ups so we can't take you there and since Nana-san our housekeeper is also on vacation, I'm afraid tonight, you have to stay alone at home." Naruto said in one breath and gave him a big smile.

Minato blinked at them with his big blue eyes. At his mother who was splitting his face into thanks to his huge grin and his father who was trying to small and stop his twitching eyebrow at the same time.

Tic

.

.

.

Tac

.

.

Tic

.

.

.

Tac

.

.

.

Tic

.

.

.

" I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The whole neighborhood shook as Minato yelled at the top of his lungs.

" MINATO DON'T BE LIKE THIS! WE REALLY CAN'T TAKE YOU THERE."

"NOBODY LOVES ME IN THIS HOUSEEEEEEEEE!"

"SEE NARUTO? SEE? THIS IS THE RESULT YOU GET BY SPOILING THIS CHILD TOO MUCH."

"WHAA…NOW IT'S MY FAULT?"

"IF I'M NOT GOING. THEN NOBODY IS GOING!"

"WHA…SINCE WHEN YOU DECIDE FOR US IN THIS HOUSE BRAT?"

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE, LET'S SOLVE THIS IN PEACEFULL MANNERS."

"OH, PLEASE NARUTO. DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT PEACEFULL MANNERS. THIS BEHAVIOUR IS THE RESULT OF HIS BOILING UZUMAKI BLOOD."

"BO…BOILING UZUMAKI BLOOD? EXCUSE ME I'M NOT THE ONE WITH A PSCHOPATHIC BLOODLINE!"

"STOP FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER AND PAY SOME ATTENTION TO ME,WILL YOU!"

It took the Uchiha Uzumaki one whole hour to calm down. Finally Minato dropped himself on a sofa and resolved to whimpers and sobs while Sasuke took his anger on the fireplace and Naruto continued to caress his son and pat his head.

"Come on Minato. Don't be like this."

"Why…hic…not? You are leaving …hic…and going away…hic…to have fun…hic… by yourselves."

" Look Minato, we really can't take you there, We also don't want to leave you alone in the house. We don't have anyone to take care of you and we really don't want you to be alone but we have promised so… please understand son." Naruto cleaned his face and took his nose with a tissue paper. " This is our first time leaving you alone.We are not comfortable either."

Minato stared into his mother's Blue eyes and slowly nodded.

"That's my boy!" Naruto chirped and happily placed a kiss on his forehead.Minato smiled.

"But don't' worry, you're gonna have lots of fun by yourself." Naruto said happily and looked toward Sasuke.

"Really?" Minato sniffled with teary eyes.

"Yes, really." Sasuke answered and patted the boy's hair. " How about we go out together and I buy you those color perncils you talked about."

"Wow really dad?" Minato jumped out of the sofa and ran to his father,clinging to one of his legs. Sasuke smiled and lift the boy and placed him on his shoulders. Minato giggled. He loved to sit there.

Naruto smiled and rised to his feet. " Well, while you're gone, I will go and buy a chocolate cake and a steamy fresh Ichiraku Ramen so our little boy can have fun by himself."

"Yay,Yay!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

6 o'clock arrived sooner than expected. Minato was pretty tired and sleepy. He had begged his father to hang around the shops a little more and after stuffing his stomach with chocolate cake and Ramen, all he could wish for was a pleasant sleep. His new pencils where scattered all around the house and Sasuke was patiently picking them up one by one while Naruto carried the little boy upstairs into his bed.

Minato yawned and gazed at his mother with his sleepy eyes. " You look beautiful Mom.You too Dad."

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled and their son. Sasuke closed the curtains and Naruto covered Minato with his blue-colored blanket.

"Good night Son."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" I'm sure he is alright." Naruto almost yelled into Sasuke's ears since there was so much noise in the party that talking normaly was very very useless.

" Of course he is. Really Naruto, you're acting worse than a woman." Sasuke scowled and sipped from his wine. "And don't yell into mu ear, I can hear you perfectly."

Naruto pouted. " I yelled cause there is too much noise and don't call me a woman!"

" Perhaps I 'm the one who should yell cuase it seems you're having hearing problems. I didn't say you're a woman." Sasuke glared at him and sipped his wine again.

" Whatever Teme, pass me the wine." Naruto grumbled and reached a hand toward the wine while looking the other way, still pouting.

"Don't drink too much."

"Whaa…"

" Naruto!" Neji called from the other side of the table. Naruto blinked and looked toward him, holding his glass in the air for Sasuke to fill. " Did you call me Neji?"

Neji sighed. " Yes, Hinata is talking to you."

"Eh!" Naruto gaped in surprise and turned to Hinata. " Really Hinata-chan? Sorry,didn't hear you." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright Na-Naruto-kun. I was ju-just asking about Mi-Minato-kun." Hinata blushed and asked shyly.

Naruto gaped again.

"Dobe, the glass is ful." Sasuke growled and gave the Hyuuga girl a glare. She had the best timing after all.

Naruto quickly pulled himself together and placed the glass on the table while laughing nervously. "Minato? Hehehe…He is fine!...I mean…why not? Hehehe."

"He is not alone, is he?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

" So what if he is alone? He is a grown up boy." Sasuke scowled.

Neji glared back. " I'm only asking cause I care. Personally I don't leave Akira alone, not after that horrible memory."

Naruto's fork froze in the middle of air. "Ho-Horrible memory? What' that?"

Neji sighed and took a bite from his food. "Well, you see, there was this one time that I left Akira alone in the house and went out to spar with a friend. Most Hyuuga members were away for different reasons but I thought Akira would be fine by himself, ah I was so wrong." Neji sipped from his wine.

"What? What? Why?" Naruto asked hastily, his eyes getting biger and biger. Even Sasuke was carefully listening to the conversation, his glass of wine long forgotten.

"Well , when I came home, I found him down the stairs crying and wailing. Somehow he had managed to fall down the stairs and broke a hand." Neji growled and rolled his eyes.

" S-Seems he had been ti-tired from training and wanted to ge-get himself some wa-water."

"And then he had simply slipped on the stairs. Clumsy Child! But you don't have stairs in your house, do you now?" Neji asked Naruto.

"We do."Naruto squeaked.

Neji blinked. "Well, I'm sure he is fine."

"Exactly." Sasuke threw a death-glare at him and tilted his head toward Naruto.

"Right?... Naruto?"

" _Mommy… where are youuuuuu!" Minato wailed and dragged himself on the floor._

" _It hurts mommy. Everywhere hurts… my hand…my leg…my head…Mommy!" Minato sobbed into the empty space and hopelessly reached a hand toward the phone. But it was too far away._

"_Mom…where are you? Why don't you come? Mom." Tear trickled down the child's face._

" _My throat is too dry. I'm thirsty… I'm dying…. Mo…m…yyyyy."_

" NARUTO? OI, NARUTO!" Sasuke grabbed his wife 's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Naruto panicked and dropped his glass on the table, the red wine slowly staining the white tablecloth.

"Snap out of it. What's wrong with you? Look at you. You look like you have seen a ghost." Sasuke growled with anger.

" But… But Sasuke…we…we left him alone." Naruto's whole body slightly trembled as he talked.

Sasuek sighed and gave a little pressure to his shoulders. " He's fine. He is not a kid." He gave his blond a weak smile and sliced a piece of cake for him and placed it in his dish.

" Now eat. You like these cakes ,don't you?"

Naruto nodded and put a small piece in his mouth,slowly munched it and swallowed with a loud gulp.

It tasted like ash

Sasuke sighed at his sulking wife and looked the other way to indulge himself in a better conversation. This was a really nice party and food was also great and all their friends where here while what they were doing? Ruining their night over their hallucinations. And when they both really needed a rest.

Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention to Shikamaru who was in the middle of a conversation with Kiba, Ino and Chouji.

"Yeah, The father was a great Shinobie So that asshole was too afraid to face him by himself alone so he did what all cowards do! He tried get revenge by harming his family." Shikamaru sighed and rested his head at the top of his left hand.

"What? That coward! What did he do?" Kiba slammed his fists on the table while Ino whined with impatience."Mo, talk already Shikamaru." Chouji also nodded furiously.

"Hm, apparently he attacks the house when the father is not there and children are alone. He tries to kidnap the smallest child but the older brother resists and ends up with beaten very badly with horrible injuries. The father rushes home, having a bad feeling and stuff and finds his son drowned in his own blood and the little girl crying by his side. Tch, too troublesome."

"How cruel! Did the boy live?" Ino asked, covering her mouth with a hand..

" Hm, don't know. I heard that-"

Sasuke couldn't hear anymore. His face had drained from any blood and his fingers were slightly trembling as he stared at the red stain caused by Naruto's fallen glass..

Revenge?

When the father wasn't home?

Children drowned in their own blood?

He slowly placed the glass on the table and shook his head.He was thinking too much. The brat was fine.

Right?

_The masked man's evil laughter echoed through the house as he kicked the small little boy._

_The little boy hit the wall painfully and remained motionless._

_The man smirked and pulled out a kunai, licking the blade with his long disgusting tonge._

"_Don't take this personal brat. This is your father's fault."_

_He's smirk widened madly and he raised his hand to land a powerful deadly blow._

_Blood gushed out of the small figure._

Right!

"NO!" Sasuke yelled and jumped so suddenly that his chair fell to the ground. Their friends stopped talking and stared at him in surprise.

Sasuke gulped and searched his frozen mind for any words.

"Um… sorry guys. We will be right back." Naruto placed a hand on his husband's arm and pulled him away.

"What's wrong with them? They are acting weird." Kiba asked and pointed at the retreating couple with his head.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

" I think we better give him a call." Naruto muttered and dialed the phone. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his temples, trying to calm his nervous breathing.

"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Minato growled in his sleep and shifted a little.

"Go away daddy… Mommy is …mine."

He mumbled and fell asleep again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He is not picking up!" Naruto said panicky and dropped the phone.

Sasuke stared at his Blue eyes and Naruto stared back.

A moment later, they were gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The mansion's door hit the wall as both parents charged in.

"Minato? Mianto?" Naruto called and quickly took off his coat and dropped it on the floor.

"Shit, why is it so dark here?" Naruto sweared and pushed the key. "Wonderful, we don't have electricity." Sasuke growled when nothing happened and then froze.

"I'm sure he is fine.Let's hurry and go- Sasuke?" Naruto asked when his husband remained motionless.

"What is it?"

Sasuke quickly bent and touched something on the floor. " I stepped on something. Some kind of liquid."

The house was dark and the only source of light was thin light of moon filtering through the curtains so Sasuke wasn't able to see much.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered in worriedly when Sasuke didn't talk.

"It's… dark-colored and sticky."

Air left both men's lungs in less than a second before they both ran toward the stairs, crashing to each other in the way since the staircase wasn't wide enough for both of them to pass at once.

"MINATO WE'RE COMING DEAR!"

"WE'RE COMING SON HANG ON!"

They stumbled a few times and hit each other in the way unintentionally until finally reached the door leading to their son's room and Sasuke broke down the door with one powerful kick.

Minato was having a sweet dream about a Garden full of Red floating Tomato's when a loud thud disturbed his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his sleep eyes, pulling himself into a sitting poison and stared at the door frame where the door was flat on the floor with his father on top of it and his mother on top of the said father.

Minato blinked at them. "Oh, hey guys you're back!"

Both parents gaped at their sleepy son. No blood was trickling down his face and his body parts were functioning perfectly. The Night breeze fluttered the curtains and the moon rays showed a perfectly in order room, no signs of any kind of quarrel at all.

Naruto wiggled his way off his husband's back and pulled the boy into a hug as Sasuke growled and rised to his feet.

" You're not hurt dear? Everything's fine?"

"Hm, yeah. Of course."

"We called! You didn't answer."

"Mom… I was asleep."

Sasuke gazed down at his hand smeared with the dark liquid and smelled it .

"Minato?"

" Hm?"

"Did you eat something else but your dinner?"

Minato looked at his father confusingly before remembering. " Oh yeah, I woke up once and made myself a sandwich full of tomato sauce. You don't mind do you? I just really craved for it all of a sudden. "

Naruto sighed and dropped himself on the bed while Sasuke sprawled himself on a little sofa.

" Is something wrong?" Minato asked his parents curiously.

" Nope, we were just… idiots." Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"I told you he is fine." Sasuke growled and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah, right. I broke down the door. Hah, and that cake looked so delicious." Naruto sighed and rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke sighed and stared at the Moon.

Minato watched his parents as they both continued to sigh and sighed himself.

"You know guys, I think I have grown enough to be left alone at home."

Naruto whimpered and didn't say anything but Sasuke sighed for the 10th time and turned to his son.

"You know what Minato? I think we haven't grown enough to leave you alone at home."

* * *

Now how was it? Hope u enjoyed. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Mr Sword fish and his father I

Hey Minna I'm back.

Thank you everyone for leaving me reviews. They mean a lot to me and make me so happy. Before we begin with the new chapters I have to clear a few things. This is a family fiction and there will be chapters with a little bit of sadness and angst. They are times like that in any family and I'm sure you will understand. Nope, this chappie is not an angst, hehe maybe for Sasuke-chan only but don't expect only happy mushy ones but don't be afraid. I'm writing this for fun and angst one will be short and every once in a while. They are needed to explain the depth of the family bond and such.

I'm kind of late in updating this fiction. True that I was very busy but I was having trouble with writing this! So please do leave review. I need it for my confidance an motivation.

Special thanks to **rEd-Ew **that dropped a message and forced me to finally write down this chapter. Thanks a lot!

Sorry for the wait minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mr.sword fish and his father part I**

"I'M HOME!" announcing, Minato threw his backpack on the wooden floor and bounced inside the house.

"Hm…I'm home?" He tilted his head and glanced at the surrounding when no one replied.

Crash

Minato smiled, realizing that his parents were in Kitchen, happily bounce toward there and jumped in, placing his hands on his waist and holding his head high in the air.

"Yosh, Uchiha Uzumaki Minato is here!" he chirped and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh..We-Welcome dear. How was your day?" Naruto stuttered and put his weight on the back of a chair to regain his balance, a twitching smile on his lips.

"Great, but I really prefer to be home. Are you ok Dad? Is your head hurt?"

"No, I just happened to hit my head to the Cabinet." Sasuke growled and glared at his wife.

"Sorry." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Minato stared at them for a moment. His father had a very irritated scowl on his face and his mother's face was deeply flushed."What do have for lunch Mommy?" He shrugged and asked the blond mother.

"Um, Chicken Sandwitches?" Naruto replied with doubt, glancing at the boiling sauce that had began to smell funny.

"Ok then, I'm off to change my clothes! Oh by the way you're wearing Daddy's shirt Momma! Did you know?" The raven blue-eyed child chirped happily and bounced away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

To say Sasuke was exhausted was an understanding.

As he was walking along side his his Anbu comrades, he couldn't help but to drown in his thoughts. Thinking about the feelings his old self had years ago. The way he used to think on those years or act.Years that he was still a Genin in Konoha and he couldn't tolerate any human being touching him, except Naruto of course or years that he spent in Orochimaru's lare in pure darkness, the memory of a smiling friend not leaving him alone for a moment and the years that he spent wondering around, fighting for his goals and believes, worried for his best friend's safety at the same time.

Oh no! He wasn't reviewing his memories to enjoy mushy moments. He was just really curious to know when THESE feelings begin to form!

Maybe when he was 12 and the only person he preferred to spend time with was Naruto and Naruto alone .

Perhaps when he tried to throw away anything that was binding him to his homeland and he realized nothing can fill the void remained in his heart but the friend he had left behind..

Or perhaps when he had come back to Konoha, knowing he can't live his life without his friend's warmth or his bright smile, reflecting in his Blue eyes.

Ok, he was getting distracted from the main point. The main point was that the great mighty Uchiha was currently suffering. Suffering from his deep unbearable lust and desire for his Blond superior, friend and wife!

Sasuke growled and the scowl on his face deepened, his eyes hidden behind his bangs and a dark aura surrounding his beautiful features.

One whole month, one whole god damn month he hadn't even touched his wife. Well, sexually that is. When ever he would try, Minato would appear out of nowhere and make Naruto push him away with full force. That was the reason he had painful bump on his head, his elbow was bruised and he couldn't sit properly.

" I swear to god if I don't get a moment alone with him today I will- "

"Um… Ca-Captain?" One of his subordinates asked in a shy and fearful voice.

"What?" Sasuke paused and turned on his heels, throwing a vicious glare at the daring victim.

"You-You're passing the-the Ho-Hokage to-tower." The man stuttered, his eyes flickering to his friends for help. That's when Sasuke realized they were in the middle of Konoha and right infront of the Hokage tower and his subordinates were shaking in fear for some unknown reason. He wasn't scary now, was he?

'_Naruto, look what you have done to me.'_ Sasuke thought to himself and walked toward the tower, waving his hand to release his men. "You guys go on ahead, I will hand over the report."

The men nodded their heads furiously, super happy to have an excuse to finally flee from the vicious aura surrounding their leader and so it took them less than a second to disappear with a poof.

Sasuke shook his head and stomped his way inside the tower and up to Hokage's office, Throwing death glares at passing victims.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uhuhu… what have I done to deserve this?" Naruto whined and slammed his head on the table, Making a pile of papers fall and scatter all around the room.

"Reports…reports…reports…reports and MORE REPORTS!" Naruto yelled and tugged at his blond hair in desperation. " My ass hurts already damn it! I'm tired of sitting on this damn chair."

"Shall I lend you a hand then Hokage-sama?" A cool voice echoed through the room and made Naruto jerk in surprise, another pile of paper loosing balance and falling on the floor.

"SASUKE!" Naruto chirped with happiness and a wide smile brightened his whole features before turning into a glare. "Knock damn it!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why should I ?"

Naruto glared at him. "Because I'm the Hokage and I say so."

Sasuke sighed, his smirk widening. "Sure sure Hokage-sama. Here is the S-rank mission's report."

Naruto stared at the piece of paper like it was his doom. Sasuke chuckled and slowly stalked behind the hokage's chair and hugged his wife, dropping his whole weight on him." Tired?" he asked and rubbed his chin on the mop of blond hair. "Exhausted actually." Naruto groaned and leaned into the hug.

"Want me to give you some action?" Sasuke whispered into the Blond Hokage's ear with a sexy husky voice that could make girls orgasm by only hearing it. Naruto froze before swallowing loudly and tilting his head to a side. "Now? Here?"

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and placed his hot lips on the tanned skin of the blond's neck. A shiver ran through Naruto's whole body as the raven sucked on the sensitive skin. Oh how much he had missed this sensation. He just wanted to grab Sasuke and …no. no. he couldn't do that. H ehad to resist the temptation!

"Sasuke we're in my office. I told you that we can't do it here." He tried hard not to moan into the arousing kiss.

Sasuke raised his head and scowled. "Then when? Where? Don't you want me too?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I want you too." Naruto replied immediately and glared back at his husband. "Then how about shutting up and let me do my work."

"But Sasuke …"

"It's ok. I will be careful. Beside everyone knock!"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, except you that is. Fine! But only a little don't go over mmm"

The rest of the blond's sentence joined the oblivion when Sasuke shoved a tonge inside his mouth. His long perfectly formed fingers grabbed a fistful of blond hair and tilted Naruto's head backward to provide more access. Naruto arced his body slightly, completely surrounding into the wonderful feeling of tasting his lover.

After keeping their lips locked for a few moments, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other with a heated gaze, their tonges traveling all around their hot caverns, battling for dominance and pleasuring the other. Naruto felt dizzy and shivered slightly. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, knowing his wife's limit perfectly and broke the kiss, their moist lips bruised from the heated kiss and a threat of saliva still connecting them.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto's beautiful eyes. How much he had missed feeling him in his arms! And Naruto smiled back, knowing that he was the only person who had ever seen the smiling face of this beautiful man.

Oh, wait a minute. he forgot Minato!

Sasuke's smile turned into a predatory smirk as he grabbed the Hokage's robe and pulled his blond out of the chair, pushing him on the wooden surface of the table and making all the papers fall and scatter around the room like floating feathers. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began devouring his mouth again and wrapped his legs around the strong waist. A pale hand slipped under the Red and White-colored robe and pulled it off the blond's tanned chest.

"mm- Sa-su-ke."

"Hah-Naru-to."

POP

"Hokage-sama we have a very important--"

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze and stared at the five Anbu's that had appeared in the middle of room out of nowhere, completely dumbfounded.

And well all the invading but innocent Anbu Shinobies were able to do was stare back, their jaws dropped in pure shock and horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The whole Konoha jerked out of the skin as series of howls echoed through it, followed by several load pops and the sounds of crashing and screaming.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WE ARE SO SORRY!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"OUT! OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!"

. Naruto had pushed Sasuke away with full force and a raging chakra had surrounded his body. Anbu worriers had disappeared as fast as possible but Unfortunetly in their haste they had landed in….let's just say in wrong places.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA PERVERT! A PERVERT IS IN MY BATH TUB."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VEGTABLES!"

"OUCH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS DAMN VILLAGE."

Naruto tried to calm his breathing as yellsand screams were heard from the streets and surrounding houses. Sasuke rubbed his head and growled in annoyance.

"Sa-su-ke."

He froze and lifted his head to find his wife hovering over him, his eyes hidden behind his blond bangs and a very very dangerous aura emitting from his body.

"Um…sorry?"

Another crash joined the others as the Hokage 's chair was thrown out of the window and hit Izumo right in the head.

But well, Uchiha Sasuke was not one to give up. Specially in Uzumaki Naruto's case.

**Tbc**

* * *

Yosh minna what do you think? I think this one will be in three parts. Since I suck at lemon I need a lot of support. I wanted to make it longer but I can't write anymore. My soul is about to leave my body.

REVIEW please!


	9. Mr Sword fish and his father II

Hey Minna good news!

I have a Beta now. Dear **iindecisive** from aarinfantasy is now Beta'ing my stories!

Hehe…less suffer for you. Now enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Mr Sword fish and his father part II**

Saturday Night

"Ne, Momma." Minato said while examining his new toy. " Am I supposed to put coins in this thing?"

"Yes dear, see that crack inside the mouth? Slip the coin inside. This way you can keep your money somewhere safe, and then use it in time of need." Naruto replied, his eyes on the wide TV screen.

Minato tilted his head, tilting the frog-like piggy bank at the same time. " Then how am I supposed to open it?"

" Um, from the opening?" Naruto muttered without looking.

Minato turned his head to his mother and whined. "But mom! There is no opening on it!"

"Then you can just break it." Sasuke growled and shifted his glasses on his nose, his eyes remaining on the scroll in his hands.

"Nani? Then what is the point of making it this beautiful and detailed?" Minato asked with wide eyes.

"Um, how about you just keep putting coins in it?" Naruto glanced at his son who was staring at him with eyes as big as a plate.

"How about you stop whining and do you homework?" Sasuke growled from behind the scroll.

Minato put the frog on the carpet, took a deep breath and turned his head to his father, his blue eyes narrowed in a glare. "What kind of father are you dad? How about actually lifting your head, and taking a look at me before telling me what to do? Do you see any notebooks in front of me?"

Sasuke lifted his head and glared back. "Well, then how about you go and bring them?"

"First of all, it's not right to do homework in front of the TV." Minato said as-a-matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Secondly, I have already done it."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

For some reason, the duo had been fighting more and more frequently these days, and somehow Naruto had a feeling it was Sasuke's fault. He tilted his head and gazed at his husband. He seemed… well, he couldn't exactly find the right words… about to explode?

Naruto shook his head and rose to his feet, stretching his body in the process and yawning. "Time for bed everyone."

"Mom!-" Minato whined.

"Do what your mother says." Sasuke commanded before the kid began to protest.

"You too Sasuke," Naruto added.

"Eh!"

"Well, can't help it I guess." Minato snickered.

Sasuke glared at they boy as he exaggeratingly yawned and began picking up his toys – putting them away.

"It's not my time to sleep you know!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto leaned toward his husband and glared back. "You know he won't go to bed unless we are all going to bed." He whispered in a low voice.

Sasuke threw the scroll on the floor, and growled something about spoiled brats and fathers having no damn power. He slowly stalked out of the TV room, and toward the stairs leading to their bed room.

Minato bounced toward his mother and Naruto leaned down, allowing his little boy to place a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

Minato muttered a goodnight and ran after his father, reaching him at the stair case. Sasuke turned around and glared at his equally glaring boy. Surely the Uchihas watching from heaven, or perhaps hell, were filled with pride just by watching this glaring contest. That's until Sasuke slowly leaned down and Minato stood on his toes to kiss his father's cheek, not breaking their eye contact even for a moment. Sasuke sighed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good night," he sighed.

"Good night dad."

Naruto watched the father and son's interaction and smirked. They were so amusing. Well, not all the time though, he thought and sweat dropped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke followed his wife into their bed room and closed the door. He turned around and leaned against the closed door, his onyx eyes gazing at Naruto as he slipped under the blanket and covered himself.

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke with curiosity. "What? Aren't you coming?"

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes on his wife and slowly locked the door.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before realization hit him. He grinned and reached a hand out towards his husband.

Sasuke smirked and slowly stalked toward the blond. Grabbing Naruto's small hand and locking their fingers together, he slowly crawled into bed. Hovering over his wife who blushed cutely and lifted his other hand to caress his husband's perfectly sculpted chest.

Sasuke moaned and leaned down to capture the blonde's lips in a hot and passionate kiss. Naruto arched his body and moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow the raven's eager tongue inside.

Sasuke's hand teased the blonde's perky nipple, earning another pleasured moan from his wife, who buried his fingers in the raven's soft silky hair.

Sasuke broke the kiss to allow air into his wife's lungs, leaving a thread of saliva connecting their mouths and another one spilling down the blonde's chin. Their breathing was harsh and ragged, and their faces were flushed with lust and need. Sasuke leaned down and nibbled on the pinkish plump lips before devouring them with his hot mouth. He ran his moist tongue along the blonde's gums and entangled their tongues in a feverish dance.

Naruto moaned, his hands tracing circles on the raven's firm abdomen, and rocking their hips together. Sasuke groaned and began trailing butterfly kisses along the blonde's jaw line and then to his earlobe. "Ah, how I missed feeling you like this." He whispered in a husky voice while teasing the blonde's sensitive earlobe with his teeth, nibbling on it slightly.

Naruto moaned and arched his body again. "Believe me. I know."

Sasuke smirked and bit down on the soft tanned skin of his neck, earning himself another arousing moan. He ran his tongue over the bruised skin to sooth the newly made red mark.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled in anger while Naruto sighed – sinking disappointedly into the mattress.

"Why is this door locked? I want to sleep with Mommy!"

"No! You are a grown boy and you WILL sleep in your own bed." Sasuke seethed – gritting his teeth hard. He was still hovering over the blond and he refused to change his position. One damn brat was not going to destroy his night.

"Mommy! I can't sleep." Minato whined from behind the door.

"Hah..." Naruto sighed. "Let him in already Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke immediately replied, while scowling at his wife's quick surrender.

"What's the use of being stubborn? You know he won't leave." Naruto narrowed his eyes and tried to push his husband away.

Sasuke remained firmly in his place. "That's because you spoil him. Tell him to go away and he will."

Naruto gazed at his husband's furious face and sighed again. "Minato please go and try to sleep in your own bed. Daddy and I want to sleep alone tonight."

"Mommy…." The little boy sniffed from behind the door.

Sasuke released a loud growl and dropped himself limply on the mattress beside the blond.

A moment later Naruto had opened the door and Minato was happily bouncing toward the bed – his slippers squeaking on the floor and a big teddy bear in his arms. He crawled into the bed and dived between his parents. Sasuke growled when a small foot kicked him in the stomach to make more space for himself.

"Minato weren't we supposed to sleep with your mother in the middle?"

"Hm? I can't here you dad. I'm too sleepy now." Minato snuggled into his mother's arms.

Sasuke pulled himself into sitting position and glared at his son. "No! I have had enough of this. You will immediately sleep at the other side or I'm kicking you out!" He yelled with anger.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyy…. Daddy is yelling at me!!"

"Sasuke for god's sake give up and let us sleep."

"Keep your mouth closed Naruto if that's all you can say, and let me handle things."

"Whaa!"

Minato pulled himself into sitting position too and glared at his father. "What's wrong with me wanting to sleep between my parents?"

" Every single night?!... It's a pain!" Sasuke heaved. "A grown up boy does not do this you little brat. What are you? A Sword fish or something? Diving between us every damn night!"

"I want to sleep with Mommy and I am going to sleep with Mommy!"

"Don't talk like that to me young man or I will smack you so hard that.."

"Mom… dad is hitting me!"

"SASUKE!-"

"ARE YOU BLIND? DID I JUST HIT HIM?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY DAMN NIGHT?"

" EVERY DAMN NIGHT THAT I WANT TO HAVE A MOMENT ALONE WITH YOU! DON'T YOU WANT ME TOO?"

"UHU…UHU…MOOOOM."

"WHAAA…OF COURSE I DO! BUT THE CHILD IS STILL SMALL."

"YEAH! I'M STILL SMALL!"

"YOU …YOU…"

"WILL YOU IDIOTIC FAMILY SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP FOR ONE DAMN NIGHT?" Kiba yelled from a nearby house into their open window.

Sasuke turned around and threw a death glare out of the window to split the stupid neighbor in half. "WE WOULD LIKE TO DO THAT TOO YOU KNOW!" Sasuke yelled back.

"BE MORE CONSIDRATE DAMN IT! IT'S HOT AND WE CAN'T CLOSE THE GOD DAMN WINDOW AND YOU GUYS KEEP GOING AT YOUR FIGHTS EVERY DAMN NIGHT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIBA! I'M ALREADY PISSED ENOUGH!" This time Naruto howled with anger.

A loud crash was heard and a new voice echoed. " DAMN IT NARUTO THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE."

"EH, SAKURA-CHAN? SORRY." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and then blinked in realization. "Come to think of it we have one in our bed too." He looked down at Minato who looked back with his big blue eyes and they both grinned at each other.

Grumbling, Sasuke stalked toward the window and slammed it closed. Kiba's curses could still be heard until Sakura threw something at him from her own window. 'Maybe it was a stupid decision to live in the same block of everyone else…' Naruto thought to himself. But hey, they were the ones who decided to move onto their block. He growled and slipped under the blanket. A moment passed and he realized Sasuke was not in the bed yet.

"Sasuke?" He opened his eyes to find the raven standing beside the window and gazing out..

' So beautiful.' Naruto thought to himself and smiled.

Sasuke turned on his heels and gazed at him with cold eyes. "I'm going out. I think I will sleep at Anbu's head quarter for tonight." Naruto froze.

"What? Why?" He looked at his husband with panic – his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Sasuke's expression… was so cold and distant. The expression he hated the most.

"Why Sasuke?" He repeated when Sasuke slipped into a dark Kimono and ignored him.

"Why I wonder?" He muttered coldly and closed the door without another word.

Minato who was watching his father's sudden behavior with confusion, looked at his mother – fear and guilt taking over his little heart. He didn't understand. Had he done something wrong? He just wanted to sleep with his parents like every other night! He loved them and was used to their warmth. So why did his daddy leave? Was he…really mad?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke took a deep breath, allowing the crisp night air to fill his lungs. He tried to wipe away his irritation, by focusing on the cold nipping of the breeze but it didn't help him at all. The scowl on his face just deepened and he sighed while running his fingers through his raven hair.

"Sasuke!" He paused hearing the familiar voice, but didn't turn around.

"Wait!" A running Naruto yelled while waving to his husband.

Sasuke took a deep breath and allowed his wife to finally reach him.

"Sa-Sasuke…don't..be like…this." Naruto panted heavily and tugged at the raven's arm. "Let's go back."

Sasuke slapped his hand away and continued his way down the street.

"What are you so angry about?"

That was it.

Sasuke whirled around and glared at the Blond. "What do you think I'm angry about? Forgive me, but I have had enough of this childish routine every damn night, and to me.." His face darkened. "…it seems like you don't need me at all… Go back Naruto. Minato will cry." He turned around and began walking again.

Naruto gaped at him. "Whaa…WHAT? What do you mean I don't need you at all? Hey, look at me when I'm talking."

"No, I won't!" Sasuke growled and kept going.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran to the raven again, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop. "Is this about Minato? Is that why you're being such a child?"

"Child? Child? Yes, you're right. As I said, I figured I'm the only one who wants to sleep with his lover so I decided to get the hell out of there."

"Sasuke what do you expect? What do you want me to do?"

"You are spoiling him too much and whenever I try to do something about it you say: I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"Well, I AM TIRED DAMN IT! IT'S NOT EASY TO BE THE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled with anger and fisted his hands.

Sasuke stopped and whirled to the blond again. "SO WHAT? I'M TIRED TOO! I'M THE GOD DAMN ANBU CAPTAIN TOO BUT I STILL HAVE TIME FOR YOU! I STILL WANT YOU!" He yelled into Naruto's face, anger boiling his blood and paling his face even more.

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU TOO BUT WHEN MINATO COMES WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO BUT SLEEP?"

"That's the point. When Minato comes into the picture you forget everything – me included." Sasuke calmed down and stared into his wife's beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto simply stared back into his husband's onyx-eyes – which were filled with hurt and neglect – trying to bite back a large lump that was forming in the back of his throat.

"When he was smaller, I could understand that he needs more attention than me but now…you just keep making him your priority. I think I have lost my place as the first in your heart." Sasuke said with a very calm face, completely opposite of what his expression was moments ago.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Do you even realize?" Naruto lifted his head, his eyes equally filled with sorrow. "…You are my most important person. I can't even live without you."

"Don't worry Minato-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Naruto yelled, now trembling, his eyes watering.

Sasuke gazed at his blue-eyed beauty and turned the other away.

"Look at me." Naruto murmured. "Look at me Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to face his blond again. Freezing at the sight of the tears, that began to stream down the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry…I was trying to be a good mother but it seems…I have failed to be good wife."

Sasuke sighed while wiping his wife's cheeks. He didn't want this. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Naruto I…"

"I had no parents myself." Naruto continued.

Sasuke froze again.

"I always dreamed of being spoiled by warm hands and kind words. I've always wanted to know how it feels to throw a tantrum and force your parents to do what you say. To sleep between them, and tug at their clothes. But all I could do ….was only watch other children do this"

Sasuke swallowed hard.

Shit.

He had seriously screwed things up.

"Naruto…baby…sorry…Please." He stretched a hand out toward him but Naruto stepped away.

"When I became a mother, something I never thought I will ever be…when I opened my eyes after hours of pain and looked down at his small pale face…I …I felt like I have the whole world. I had my own child….from..from the man I loved the most…my most important person…of course I want him to have everything I ever dreamed of. He is like a little Sasuke to me – the same Sasuke that I couldn't protect from his own childhood nightmares. I want this small Sasuke to have everything. Everything Sasuke!" His shoulders trembled and he dropped his head.

Sasuke launched forward and pulled the blond into a tight embrace. "Damn it Naruto. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You're the reason I even survived this far… the reason I came back to Konoha…of course I want you… of course I want you enough to lose my own brain. Forgive my stupid words. He means everything to me too. I want him to have everything too. I see you in his eyes. I understand how you feel Naruto that's why he is still alive."

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke traced soothing circles on his back.

"…if it were anyone else, but Minato, taking away my portion of a certain blond, I would've left them long dead by now, believe me." Sasuke finished.

"Just…don't ever do that again Sasuke. I can't bare it again. Don't walk out on me." Naruto murmured into the raven's warm hold.

Sasuke's heart ached with pain and he bent his head down – burying his face in the crook of _his _blond's neck. "I can't bear to do that again... Don't even think about it. I just wanted to cool my head."

Naruto gently punched him at the side. "Cool your head by the window."

Sasuke chuckled and inhaled the blond's scent, nuzzling deeper into his warm body. Well, being like this wasn't bad either. He could survive with this for now.

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"I hate you Teme." Naruto said, lifting his head.

Sasuke froze.

Before his brain could register the four said words, moist lips collided with his own in a passionate kiss, and he smirked – pulling the blond into a dark alley and slamming him hard into wall. "Me too Dobe." He huffed.

Naruto moaned, feeling Sasuke's warm breath on his cheeks. Jumping up and latching himself to Sasuke's waist, by wrapping his legs around the Uchiha's toned body – securing his position skillfully. He dropped his arms around the raven's neck and ran his fingers through the soft hair, while Sasuke ravished his tanned neck and grinded their hips together.

"Ah-Sasuke."

"Ha-Naruto."

"My Hokage-sama! Lovely night isn't it!"

The pair froze in the middle of their love-making as a man passed by them and waved his hand casually. Then he continued his way down the dark alley and disappeared behind a door that was hardly seen.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's Blue eyes as he stared back into his onyx ones.

A strong wind ruffled their hair and made the remaining trashes on the ground swirl in the air.

A cat glanced at the couple and leaped away and a crow happily sang while flying by them.

"Ahou…Ahou…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Saturday Night AGAIN:

Snort.

"I give up." Sasuke murmured between his son's taunting snorts.

" On what? Sex?" Naruto asked from the other side of bed, his fingers playing with his husband's soft hair.

"No, on life."

Minato kicked in his sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Monday Night:

11: 00

Sasuke gently tucked his son into a blanket and cautiously cradled him in his arms. Minato yawned but didn't appear to have awakened. Sasuke released a sigh of relief and slipped out of their bed room – tip-toeing towards their son's room.

Naruto simply watched, his head resting on the palm of his hand, amused by his husband's desperate attempt to get some quality time alone with him.

11:30

Minato crawled into parent's bed. Meanwhile, giving his father a perfectly formed death glare and slipping under the blanket again.

12:00

Sasuke slipped out of the room with his asleep son…again.

12:30

Hearing a loud cry, Naruto ran to Minato's room and quickly brought him back to their bed.

1:00

Sasuke put Minato in his bed and stalked out of the room in pure silence.

1:30

Minato came back to his parent's bedroom again and didn't sleep anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tuesday Morning:

Iruka lectured Naruto and Sasuke. Accusing the two for their son's lack of sleep.

Apparently, the chibi raven had fallen asleep during class, mumbling something about annoying sudden behaviors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Thursday Morning:

Sipping his milk, Minato gazed at his father's blood-shot eyes. Naruto was pouring coffee in his mug with silence. Somehow his parents looked sick – like they were lacking proper food. But they were eating enough… weren't they? What was the problem then?

Naruto yawned and walked out of the kitchen to change into his Hokage uniform for work.

"Dad, is everything alright?" Minato asked with worry.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sasuke replied with a blank expression, his eyes staring at somewhere above Minato's head.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked while observing the dark bags under his father's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just sex deprived." Sasuke said completely dazing off.

"What's that?" Minato raised his raven eyebrow in confusion.

"That's where you stop asking." Sasuke shook his head to wake himself from his daze. "Finish your breakfast. You'll be late for school."

Minato nodded and drank his milk in one breath. He reminded himself to ask Iruka-sensei about his father's confusing words.

On their way to school, Minato glanced at his father every now and then. Glowing with pride every time passer-bys would stop to greet his father or bow slightly. He always enjoyed walking side by side with his parents – the exception being a certain blond haired beautiy.

While strolling with his mother, the shower of respect sometimes got really tiring. Of course almost every person on the street would stop to bow to his mother, or shake his hand, or talk to him. He was too damn nice to everyone. Always halting to listen to idiotically excited greetings or stupid complains, or annoying compliments and worships.

Tch…he hated it when they would get too close!

While on the other hand, his father's only reaction was a grunt or a tilting of the head.

The school building appeared in the closing distance, and he could see Akira and Kisuke waving at him. Sasuke stopped and released his hand. "Alright son, go, I'm watching you."

"You're not coming to the gate?" Minato asked with disappointment. He loved it when other kids gaped at his cool father in awe..

"No, I don't want to ruin my day…" Minato stared at his father, confused. "…I can see familiar faces that I don't want to see." Sasuke finished.

"SASUKE-KUN." Minato turned around and saw aunt Sakura waving at them.

He blinked, still confused.

Shrugging it off, he ran to the gate, stopping abruptly in front of it, and turning around to wave a hand at his father before entering the school grounds. Sasuke waved back in silence, and after confirming his son was safely inside the school yard, he disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke slammed the man's head into the wall and made him scream in pure agony.

"You know. I'm really glad that you decided to stalk my son today. You see I woke up this morning really wanting to smash something with my hands, and what do I find?" He asked with a scary smile on his face, as the man trembled in fear and pain.

"I find some guy stalking us, and stealing glances at my son every chance he gets." He twisted the man's arm – a sickeningly loud crack was heard, and the man screamed again.

"I couldn't ask for more. So you find my little boy cute? And you think that allows you to ogle him with your dirty eyes?" Sasuke's face took on a sudden change, his eyes now burning with anger and fury.

"Please…fo-forgive me…I beg you." The man sobbed while pleading to the furious father.

" Fucking pedophile." Sasuke growled – throwing the man to the other side of the alley, and smirking with satisfaction as he hit the wall hard, falling on the ground with a thud, then remaining motionless.

"Perfect way to relieve stress." Sasuke mumbled, striding out of the alley.

A few passing people glanced him, and then with frightened eyes, quickly scattered away. Sasuke's smirk widened.

He was about to take a turn onto Main Street, when something caught his eye.

He stalked closer to the old shop's show case, and gazed at the many different wines arranged in it. And before he could control his brain cells, an evil thought began to creep its way into his mind.

**TBC**

* * *

Now people don't forget to leave me reviews. You know how much they matter to me. Let's hope Sasuke will finally succeed in finding some quality time with his blond.

Love you all.


	10. Mr Sword fish and his father III

Hey Minna

Sorry for being late. I was working on Harem, I wasn't being lazy.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to say that my second beta has also disappeared. I thought there is something wrong with me but apparently the same thing happens to other authors. As the result, I have given up on getting a beta and as usual you have to deal with my grammar and English mistakes.

Though telling me about my mistakes helps me a lot. This way I can learn and improve. So don't just tell me this story needs a beta or such because I KNOW!

Well, enough ranting. Enjoy.

--

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Mr. sword fish and his father part III**

His back was slammed against the wall and he gasped in surprise. "Sa..suke…whaa…" his gasp turned into a moan as he felt his husband's hot breath on his neck and a warm mouth began sucking furiously at his pulse while a knee parted his legs. "No, Sasuke…wha…what about Minato?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. "He…he won't interrupt." He muttered in a slightly uncomfortable voice.

Naruto parted his eyelids and looked at him with his confused eyes. "How do you know?"

"Trust me…he won't." Sasuke replied shortly and resumed working his way down the blond 's neck.

"But are you ..ahhh…sure?"

Sasuke paused again and unconsciously bit down on his lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's hand was trembling as he dropped a few droplets of wine into the glass of water.

'_This should be enough. He is small and this amount of alcohol will surely get to him.'_

'_Who are you fooling? Three droplets of alcohol?' Came another voice in his head._

'_What do you expect? To give a whole glass of wine to my son?' Sasuke thought viciously._

'_Suit yourself.'_

Sasuke sighed. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself." He looked down at the glass and slowly tilted the bottle, more droplets of wine falling into the glass.

'_I have done many horrible things that I truly regret but this is the first time I'm feeling like a criminal.'_ Sasuke cried internally.

"Dad, can I use the bathroom now?" Minato's head popped into the bathroom.

"Hm, yeah go ahead. But before that, drink this son."

Minato looked at his father's normal stoic face.

"What is it?" He tilted his head with curiosity, looking at his father with his huge cute eyes.

Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes as his hand's trembling became even worse.

"Um…vi…vitamin…it's good for your health." He muttered in a low tune.

Minato looked at him for another moment before grinning sheepishly and grabbing the glass. "Ok…Thanks Dad."

_Thanks Dad_

_Thanks Dad_

_Thanks Dad_

_Thanks Dad_

_Thanks Dad_

_Dad_

_Dad_

The words echoed in his mind again and again as his whole body began to shake. He whirled around. "Forget it son. You don't nee…"

"What?" Minato lifted the empty glass. "I drank it already." He smiled.

"No…Nothing. Don't forget to brush your teeth." Sasuke said and stomped out of the bathroom , his shoulders slumped from his heavily guilty conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-end of flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke frowned and furrowed his eyebrows." I told you to trust me, didn't I?" his legs pressed closer to the blond 's groin and Naruto couldn't help but to moan loudly as Sasuke rubbed harder.

He forced his eyes open and glared at the raven. "Fine teme, I'll take your word for that." And placing his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushed him away.

Sasuke was confused for a moment before Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bed.

"Hm , dobe. I had a different scenario in my mind." He smirked.

Naruto didn't reply, instead pushed down his husband into the bed and straddled his hips. "Sorry teme but tonight…" he leaned down and nibbled on the raven's lips. " I lead the play." He smirked but stilled for a second. "Sasuke are you really sure?"

"DOBE…what happened to that stupid trust of yours?" Sasuke glared viciously and tried to reverse their position. He had a hard time forgetting what he had done just to have some private moments with Naruto and Naruto wasn't helping at all by reminding him every damn second.

"Fine." Naruto huffed and slapped Sasuke's hands away. Not allowing him another movement, he lapped at the raven's neck and began sucking at a spot until it was red and bruised . Sasuke groaned in pleasure. "Don't you ever think again that I don't want this." Naruto growled and began showering the raven's pale skin with small butterfly kisses.

"Ahh…" Sasuke moaned. "Prove it dobe." He smirked down at the blond, his pale cheeks dusted with pink from heat and lust.

Naruto looked back at him with his hazy blue eyes and licked his own lip. "Fine, as you wish." He grinned mischievously and slid between the raven's parted legs and with a glint in his half-lidded eyes, licked at the clothed erection . Sasuke shuddered and threw back his head in pleasure.

Naruto smirked and grasped the semi erected shaft and with a few touches brought it to full hardness. He swallowed as his eyes hungrily traveled all over his beautiful husband. Not feeling each other like this for a long time had caused them both to become very sensitive to each and every small touch.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the blond, blood rushing to his lower region just by looking at Naruto's heated face resting between his legs.

He hissed as his fully erect cock came into contact with the cold air. Naruto leaned down and playfully licked the pre-cum off the head. Then he began lapping at the throbbing cock's underside while his hands continued to pump the raven's balls. Sasuke groaned again and burried his fingers in the soft blond hair of his lover.

Naruto moaned as the fingers pulled forcefully at his hair and in one motion, took the whole length into his hot moist cavern, the soft black curls of the base tickling his nose. He tried to concentrate on the warm member inside his mouth instead of the burning pleasure vibrating through his body as he inhaled Sasuke's scent. He wanted to pleasure his Sasuke more than anything else.

His Sasuke.

His whole body shivered in pleasure from the these two words and he rolled his tongue around the licking cock to coat it with his own saliva, swallowing the pre-cum with another moan. Sasuke's breath hitched as pleasure shot through his body like electricity and all thoughts concerning anything but the beautiful blond devouring his throbbing shaft left his mind.

Naruto released the saliva-coated cock with a pop. holding down the raven's hips, he ran his tongue over the head again, enjoying the feel of the delicious treat on his hot tongue.

Then slowly he took half of the shaft into his mouth and began sucking at it with his plump pinkish lips. He looked up at the onyx eyes staring down at him as he sucked and stroked the throbbing member faster than before. Their breaths was coming out in form of short pants and their bodies was vibrating from the heat and pleasure building up in it.

Naruto had hard time to breath since his husband was forcefully thrusting into his mouth. Sasuke groaned, his eyes locked with the blond's half-lidded ones and massaged the scalp covered by the golden hair with his strong fingers , pleased by a moan emitted from the blond 's throat.

Naruto slipped a hand into his own Kimono to grasp his fully erected cock and began stroking in time with his mouth sucking at the throbbing member.

He shuddered as his own cock throbbed with excitement and pre-cum licked from it. He felt the raven's body tensing and knew his orgasm was approaching.

It was in that moment that the door opened with a loud squeak and small foots stomped into their room.

They both froze as the small figure stalked across the room.

Naruto felt his lungs burning from the lack of air and his mouth aching with pain as it remained wide open, unable to move and Sasuke's cock still inside of it. His husband had completely turned into ice, his cock slowly turning limp and lifeless as he himself just stared at their son in horror.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

This was his end.

This was their end.

This was the end of the world!

He heard shuffles and knew that their son had slipped into bed.

How the hell he was going to explain this?

That he was hungry and decided to devour his father's cock?

Or maybe he could say that Sasuke was sick and he was performing some kind of reverse CPR….or…

He felt a hand on his sweating forehead and Sasuke's hand slowly pushed back his head, releasing his cock form his mouth and gaining the blond 's attention.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him. Sasuke was sweating heavily but he looked more relaxed than a few seconds ago.

Sasuke brought a finger to his lips to hush him, pointing at the child with his dark eyes.

Naruto worked up the courage to avert his gaze from his husband's equally scared eyes and glance at the child.

Air flooded his lungs as he realized the child's lids were firmly closed. He was so sleepy that he hadn't bothered to open them.

Minato sighed in satisfaction by feeling the familiar warmth of his parent's bed and began searching the bed for something in a blind manner. Quickly Sasuke placed a pillow in his hands.

Pulling it into his arms, he nuzzled his face into it. "Mommy." He mumbled and smiled happily, completely obvious to his parents going through a heart attack.

That night a considerable amount of Uchiha Sasuke's conscious mostly related to a certain chibi raven and a considerable amount of Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto's trust mostly related to a certain raven was destroyed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!" The man howled and charged at the masked anbu.

The anbu dodged him easily and with a swift movement, landed a blow to the man's stomach. The man choked on his own saliva and clenched his stomach in pain, his eye wide in horror and shock.

Before he could even register his surrounding, his neck was twisted painfully and blood gushed out of a clean cut on his dark-colored skin.

His eyes were still wide as his body fell on the cold ground with a heavy thud.

The masked anbu looked down at the pitiful body sprawled in front of his feet and smirked.

"Kill me? You are hundred years early to even touch me ." He chuckled in an evil manner and licked his blood-stained kunai.

He saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye and in less than a blink , once again he had a Kunai under another man's throat.

"hehehe." He laughed, his body emitting a very dark and evil aura.

"Ta…Taicho…please….I'm not your enemy." The poor man in his clutch sobbed, tears almost streaming down his face.

"Ah." Sasuke gaped, realizing that the throat belonged his own subordinate. "Sorry." He mumbled in a blank tune and released the man. Though he didn't look very sorry, he just looked disappointed. The poor anbu stumbled away from his captain and hid behind his other comrades who were all trembling in fear, afraid to come closer to their captain.

"Taicho the mission is over. I think it's time to return to the village." The oldest of his men said in a strong voice.

The first anbu who was about to get killed by their heavily depressed captain looked at his sempai in awe and admiration. How could he be so brave?

But looking down, he realized the old man's legs were shaking worse than a jelly.

He sweat dropped. Apparently he wasn't the only one scared to death in there.

"You guys go back and report to Hokage-sama." Sasuke sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "I want to be alone a little, to cool my head."

His men nodded furiously and disappeared as fast as they could.

Sasuke stared at the empty place. They had improved a lot.

He sighed again but paused by feeling a familiar chakra approaching.

Slowly, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Suigetsu?"

A silver-haired man appeared from behind a tree and gave him a toothy grin, his sharp teeth gleaming under the weak light filtered by the tree branches.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." He winked. "Having fun?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I HATE THIS LIFE!" Naruto yelled and threw the hokage chair out of the window in his fury.

Tsunade smirked and sipped from her sake, the chair landing on some poor shinobi's head." My, Naruto, you're getting good."

"I hate this life." Naruto mumbled again and collapsed on the table, his head hitting the surface with a painful thud. "Sitting here every day and just do paper work….I'm turning into a fat ass. My beautiful body is getting out of shape." He sobbed.

"Hm, don't worry. Look at the other Hokages. They look fine to me." Tsunade waved her bottle.

Naruto lifted his head a little to look at Tsunade with his teary blue eyes. "That's because they all died young."

"Tch, Sandaime didn't."

"Geezers are not counted."

"I didn't."

"The same as Sandaime."

"What did you say you damn brat? Are you calling me old?" Tsunade threw the bottle at Naruto and hit her target perfectly since Naruto didn't bother to move his ass.

Tsunade blinked. So the brat was THAT depressed?

She sighed. "What's this about? This isn't only about paper work, is it? you were out just a week ago Naruto. We can't have Hokage doing missions in disguise all the time."

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like pure nonsense to her ears.

"Brat? What is it? Is it about Minato?" Tsunade growled.

"MINATTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto suddenly howled like a wounded animal and clawed at his own throat, facing the ceiling and lifting his whole body in a praying manner..

Tsunade who had jumped a meter away in surprise just stared at him with wide eyes. "WHAT? IT IS ABOUT MINATO!"

"I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE SON! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! NO, YOUR FATHER IS STILL THE FIRST BUT THE POINT IS THAT I LOVE YOU BUT YOU'RE KILLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING MEEEEEEEEEEE!" He sobbed and collapsed on top of the table again.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

"Sasuke." Naruto sniffled.

"Serves you right." Tsunade muttered , looking away. "Having sex 40 times a week…making yourself addicted. THIS IS GOD'S PUNISHMENT FOR HURTING THE HEART OF THE VIRGINS."

Naruto looked at her with a dazed expression. "Virgin? Sex? Ahaha… yes, I remember." He began laughing in a very dumb way. "It was this one time that we were in the middle of forest and- "

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade hit him with another bottle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The fresh breeze of the night time fluttered the curtains as it flowed the bed chamber. The blond shivered slightly and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Ne, Naruto are you asleep?" Sasuke whispered and poked the blond in his arm.

"Yes, I am. Go to sleep Sasuke. You will wake Minato and Iruka will kill us again." Naruto grumbled and shifted slightly.

Sasuke glanced at their deeply asleep son who was sprawled between them, his fist resting on Naruto's arm and his small foot poking his father's hand.

"He won't wake up. He is asleep. I checked his chakra." Sasuke whispered again.

"You have a lot of free time, don't you?" Naruto snapped open a sleepy eye and looked at his raven husband. "Go to sleep already." He yawned.

"Listen dobe, I have a plan." Sasuke growled and poked him again.

Naruto opened his both eyes and glared at him. "No shit Genius. I'm out."

"You don't even know it yet." Sasuke glared back.

"Yeah, let's think about it." Naruto took a thinking pose and looked at the ceiling for a moment before facing his husband again. "Guess what? I don't want to know it!" he hissed and turned his back to the raven.

Sasuke grumbled and grabbed the blond 's arm, forcing him to turn around and look at him." What the hell Teme!" Naruto whined.

"Sheesh, you will wake him."

"You're the one waking him. Stop it! What?" Naruto squirmed, struggling with his husband's hand right over their son.

"Just listen will you?" Sasuke growled.

"Fine! Say it." Naruto huffed. "Hey do you have something in that hand of yours? You keep waving it around without opening your fist." Naruto asked with curiosity.

Sasuke smirked. "Finally. Yes, I do have something. Look." He opened his fist, bunch of small green pills resting in it.

Naruto blinked. "What the hell are these gross looking things?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Eww, you're not possibly going to eat them, are you?"

"No." Sasuke grinned. "They are for Minato."

Naruto stared at him for a few moments before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, Sasuke. I know you are suffering. I am too but face it. You can't kill your own child. Remember that he is OUR child, me and you together. Look at him. The way he snorts, the way he kicks in his sleep, the way he drools and face it. This is half me and half you. Pelicans didn't deliver him and I'm not into animals so half the chromosomes belong to- " Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke smacked his head.

"What nonsense are you spitting moron? These are sleeping pills. They are made from special herbs and they are harmless."

Naruto gave him a foxy look, confused. "Hah?"

"Don't you get it? One of these is enough to make him sleep soundly all night. His body will be so heavy that he won't be able to even sleep walk." Sasuke whispered, his eyes burning with a strange fire.

Naruto bit down at his bottom lip and stared at the pills. "How do you know that they are harmless? Where did you get them?"

"I met Suigetsu today and he gave them to me." Sasuke mumbled and began rolling one of the pills between his thumb and index finger.

"Suigetsu? Where the hell he came from? What did you tell him?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked uncomfortable. "What do you expect? Telling him that my son keeps interrupting my sex life? He will never let me live it." Naruto grinned by imagining the fish-like man. "Don't grin." Sasuke glared at him. " I made up something. That Minato does not sleep properly. I told him that I will make it up to him if these pills solve our problem."

Naruto scratched his head and narrowed his eyes in thought. "You do know that he is a pervert, right? Have you forgotten about his last reque- "

"No, Dobe. I haven't but That's not the point. We will deal with that later. I'm willing to do anything. Well , Not everything but many things if these pills really solve the problem." He looked at the blond eagerly, his eyes threatening the blond to refuse.

"What if they are harm- " Naruto began.

"Naruto, for god's sake. Who do you think I am? Tsunade checked them and told me they have absolutely no harm. Child or adult. Happy now?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto chewed his lips nervously and looked down at the drooling child. After a few long moments he finally sighed and resigned to his fate.

"Fine. Let's try them."

"Sasuke smirked. "Tomorrow night is it then Dobe."

Naruto glared at him. "Yeah. Yeah. Let me say my prayers. How the hell I ended up in this mess?" He grumbled and turned away.

"By marrying an Uchiha." Sasuke chuckled.

"Thanks, but please don't remind me."

Minato snorted in his sleep and scratched his little belly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke leaned down and observed the child's peaceful sleeping face. It was 12:15 and Minato had remained asleep after eating the pills. In other words, he had been asleep for more than four hours. Sasuke sighed in relief. Apparently his little boy was going to remain in his bed for the rest of that night.

He smirked and caressed the child's silky hair. "That's my boy. Don't get into Daddy's way anymore. Ok? I will make this up to you." He whispered and slowly slipped out of the room. Naruto who was watching him from behind the door, grinned at him in a mocking way.

"What is it? Turning so kind the moment he gets out of your way." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever Dobe. He better stay there." He grumbled. "I can be a very loving father when I'm not stressed." Naruto began laughing and clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his voice . Sasuke smirked and grabbing the blond's arm, dragged him into the bed room and closed the door.

"Let's skip the foreplay Dobe." He whispered and with a wide predatory smirk on his pale face, he pulled the blond into the tight circle of his arms.

"I totally agree with you Teme." Naruto whispered, grinning madlya nd they fiercly locked their lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven as Sasuke encircled his slender waist with his own strong arms, their bodies pressing tightly against each other.

Sasuke forced his way into the blond 's most cavern and began exploring his mouth with his eager tongue, their tongues entangling together as the kiss deepened.

While their tongues were busy battling for dominance, Sasuke took the opportunity and lifted the blond slightly into his arms, pushing their body 's toward the bed and collapsing on top if him with a thud.

A muffled moan scaped from the blond's throat from feelling the raven's weight on top of his body. Sasuke parted their lips, their faces glistening from heat and lust and their breaths coming out in form of short heavy pants.

Sasuke yanked at the Kimono covering the blond's lithe figure and forced Naruto to slip out of his Kimono, throwing his own at a corner, He licked his lips by gazing at the tempting view in front of his eyes.

"No underwear? I'm glad Dobe." He leaned down and licking the blond's earlobe, whispered into his ear.

Naruto blushed and looked back into his dark eyes. "Shut up Teme. Same goes about you." He squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke grabbed his throbbing member and began stroking it mercilessly, his hot mouth lapping at a perky nipple at the same time.

"Ahhh…Sas…suke." He threw back his head in pleasure as Sasuke teased the red nub with his teeth, his long fingers fondling the balls at the base of his cock.

"mm…Naruto." Sasuke groaned and began placing butterfly kissed on the blond's firm abdomen, his hand pumping the licking shaft harder and faster than before.

"You are so delicious." He muttered seductively, his eyes looking intensely at the blond.

Naruto gasped in pleasure and bucked his hips. "Sasuke…Teme…you said no foreplay."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm so excited dobe that I can't decided about what I want to do." He gave a long lick to a tanned whiskered cheek. "I simply want to devour you."

Naruto moaned and burried his fingers in the raven's soft silky hair as Sasuke slid down his body and spread his legs further apart.

Sasuke began placing kisses on the inner side of the blond's creamy thighs as his other hand began kneading the firm ass cheeks. he trailed his moist tongue down to the blond 's balls and his puckery pink entrance. Naruto yelled in pleasure and pulled at the raven's locks as the hot mischievous tongue teased his entrance.

"No lube tonight Dobe. " Sasuke whispered and dipped his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, wiggling his way in and exploring every inch available to him.

Naruto yelped and arched his body off the bed, thrusting down at the sinful tongue without any control.

Sasuke smirked and retreated his tongue, teasing the delicate skin of the balls with his teeth before replacing the tongue with his slender fingers.

Naruto thrust down at his fingers as Sasuke continued to rotate them in his hot hole, stretching his beloved's tight ass with his scissor like motions.

When Naruto began grumbling and thrashing around, Sasuke smirked and stopped his work. grabbed the blond's hips instead and pulling him closer to his body. The entrance contracted greedily as the tip of Sasuke's cock touched it, his cock smearing the entrance with pre-cum.

"I'm coming in." he muttered and pushed forward.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke growled in pleasure as he entered the blond's heated body in one swift motion. The prepared hole accepting his whole length with just a bit of resistance. He tossed back his head in pleasure at the feeling of being engulfed by the familiar mind blowing feeling.

Another day without it and he was going to die.

He groaned and shifted slightly to allow the blond to adjust. Naruto moaned at the sensation of being full by his husband's huge cock.

"Move." Naruto whispered, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

Sasuke was too huge for his small hole, mo matter how many times they did it, it was still painful for him to accept it fully inside his body.

"So tight." Sasuke mumbled, his eyes shut as he completely pulled out just to slam right back in with full force.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Naruto yelled and his back arched again at the sensation.

Sasuke 's breath hitched as he burried himself deep inside Naruto, his balls touching the blond's buttocks.

Sasuke began thrusting in and out, sweat trickling down their perfect bodies as they rocked together.

"Ahhh…Ahhh…Ahhhh…Sas…suke." Naruto yelled as he was penetrated again and again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, his dark locks damp from sweat sticking to his wide forehead and his cock thrusting harder into the tight body. "Ahh…AH."

Naruto yelped as his prostate was hit again and again, Sasuke knowing perfectly well how to aim to make his beloved blond scream in ecstasy. He himself dwelling in the wonderful feeling of pounding into his loved one's heated body.

Harsh pants echoed through the room as their orgasms approached. Sasuke grabbed the neglected pink swollen member and began stroking it with each thrust. Naruto rolled his head from side to side, blood boiling in his stomach and the heat gathered in his crotch about to explode.

"SASUKE." He screamed as the waves of pleasure hit his body one after the other.

"NARUTO." Hearing Naruto's hoarse voice calling his name and the hot walls surrounding his member tightening, Sasuke followed, filling the abused hole with his seed to the point that some of it gushed out and smeared the blond 's creamy-colored thighs.

Their bodies trembled from the after shocks, their breaths still uneven. Naruto felt dizzy as his husband collapsed on top of him, holding him tightly in his arms despite of the sticky feeling between their chests and stomachs.

"Ah…I missed this." Sasuke muttered and buried his face in the crook of the blond's neck, inhaling his scent deep into his lungs.

"Yeah. Me too." Naruto smiled and caressed the raven's hair, his eyes closing before he could realize.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, nothing could ruin Sasuke's wonderful mood. He had finally had a full sex with his blond, without any little nuisances barging in.

Not even the fact that Minato missed his school by sleeping in till noon.

Or the fact that Naruto went into panic mood since no matter how many times he shook his son, he refused to wake up.

Despite all this, Sasuke felt very satisfied. His conscious was completely at ease too. Maybe because most of it was destroyed the other night. They could simply use the pills at weekends. This way Minato could sleep as much as he wanted.

Minato in the other hand was confused. He had never slept through half of the day and to think he got out of it without punishment. Actually he was rewarded. His mother had held him tightly against his chest and bought him a huge chocolate cake while his father took him out to park and even bought him this big sword that he had always wanted.

Maybe he had to sleep in more?

'I can never understand these guys.'. Minato had thought in his little brain though he still had no idea about the after effects of that particular night.

Not even when weeks later, he woke up to the sound of his mother's high-pitched scream as he ran around the hall in a panic mood, holding some kind of small white device in his hand and waving it.

He didn't understand even when his father hugged his mother tightly and showered him with many kisses before clutching his own head and howling like a wounded animal, saying something about being doomed.

Minato had kind of freaked out. Crying and laughing at the same time couldn't be normal or the fact that his mother was rolling on the floor in a very fast pace while his father continued to slam his own head on the table could only be called weird behaviour, right?

After all, he had no idea what getting pregnant meant.

--

* * *

Muhaha… Sasuke is doomed. He brought it upon himself. Use condoms moron!

I hope you liked it. More chibi Uchiha Uzumaki's are to come. By the way, I was bored and I decided to draw something after this story. It's absolutely nothing compared to the one starlight devil draw for me. But if you want to check it, here is the link. Juts take out the spaces.

I'm sorry for the sex. I tried my best. But I'm not very good at writing lemon. It's hard when English is not your first language.

Don't forget to review. I feed on it.

**http/ / moon-lunar . deviantart . com / art / Uchiha-Uzumaki-Household-101378423**


	11. The Older Brother

Hey Minna! Sorry for being terribly wait. I was surviving through exam's battlefield. Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews. It makes me beyond happy when you drop a small note.

Oh, and my dear **rEd-Ew**, I apologize for being late but as usual, thanks for motivating me! Please continue with your support.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Older brother**

"_You Monster child."_

"_Stay away."_

"_Be a good boy. Don't come close please."_

'_It's cold.'_

"_Is it safe? To have him around the other children."_

'_It's Lonely.'_

"_It's Hokage's order."_

'_Where is it? My happiness.'_

"_But…"_

"_We will keep an eye on him. He knows what he must not do."_

'_It's cold. It's lonely.'_

The small child shivered, curling up and hugging his knees. His small figure was hidden inside the bushes, his whole existence ignored.

He tried to blink away the tears.

He had to be strong.

Just like that person. Just like his Hero!

But he was so lonely. He couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"I just want to die. That's right. Nobody will care. No one will realize." He smiled bitterly and closed his eyes. "This is it…" He whispered.

"Seimei?" There was sound of shuffling followed by a strong and warm voice calling his name, strong hands reaching toward him from above the bushes.

He knew this voice.

"Come out my boy."

His hero, His sun.

***

"Whose fault is this again? Minato glared.

"Your father's actually." Naruto pointed at Sasuke who glared back.

"I knew this is your doing." Minato threw his hands in the air. "So, what if I wanted to remain the only child?"

Sasuke scratched his chin thoughtfully. "OH, yes. That is a problem."

Minato scowled, knowing his father was mocking him.

"Oooo…come on son. You will love it when you finally meet the little baby." Naruto chirped and ruffled his hair.

"Easy for you to say, mom. You're not the one sharing his mother." Minato huffed and crossed his arms.

Naruto chuckled and leaned down to look the child in his eyes. "Minato, another baby coming along, doesn't change how much your father and I love you." He smiled.

Sasuke snorted.

Minato glared and looked away. "That's the problem. I want to be the one loved the most."

"That's going unfair to the baby." His father tilted his head and gazed at him seriously. Minato pouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Naruto sighed and looked at his husband. "I'm going to be late for the meeting." He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes once again on their scowling son.

"Don't worry." Sasuke pointed at the little raven with his eyes and held the Hokage's hat in front of his blond beloved. "I will take care of it. " He murmured, planting a chaste kiss on Naruto's plump pinkish lips.

"I knew you would." Naruto grinned mischievously and nipped at his husband's lips.

"Aw…sure. Get all lovey Dovey. Who cares about my pain, I'm too small after all." Minato glared and snatched his backpack from the table, stomping his way out of the house and passed his parents. Naruto's eyes followed the boy as he reached the gate but suddenly turned on his heels and hurriedly came back, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. Naruto chuckled and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Minato out of the gate as he dashed his way out, now bright red.

***

"Dude…you're over!" Kisuke grinned and patted Minato's shoulder.

"Why is it that my pain and discomfort always brings happiness to you?" Minato glared.

Kisuke shrugged and continued his grinning. Minato shook his head.

"But he is right." Chuugo munched on his chips. "Now you can't do whatever you want anymore."

"No, sir! Nothing can take away my freedom." Minato crossed his arms and kicked at a stone.

"But you're the big brother. The baby is going to cry and cry and cry. It's so troublesome." Shigeru shook his head. "And what's worse, they expect you to understand and get along with his whims."

"Really?" Minato asked in horror.

"What's worse, the baby is going to crawl all over the house, breaking your toys, chewing your stuff, one moment you turn your head and the next you find all your notebooks in pieces." Akira stated while several of their friends nodded their heads in agreement, all remembering their painful memories.

"But it's your fate." Akira sighed." Can't avoid it pal." He tried to cheer the raven.

"Gee..thanks. I feel considerably better."

"They are going to give your toys to the new baby, maybe even your room."

"NOOOO." Minato tugged at his hair. "I won't tolerate that! That can't happen. I will go back and tell them that it's either me or the new baby. I was here first! The baby can go and find himself another house." He glared at a passing bird.

"Yeah, you should do that!" Kisuke howled in excitement. "You should just punch that stupid baby in the nose." He waved his fist but went flying when Minato punched him hard in the nose.

"Who is stupid you moron? Don't insult my family!" He yelled.

***

"Minato I am very sad that you have learned to use your fists more frequently than your brain! Why is that?" Iruka crossed his arms, his usually kind eyes glaring at the little raven.

Minato shrugged but didn't answer. He didn't want to put the blame on his friend anyway and he did have the right to punch him so…things were fine to him.

Iruka sighed and dropped his arms. "Why you never give me reasons for your actions?"

"Sensei…you dwell too much. The problem is already solved!" Minato whined.

"Young man! Problems are not meant to be solved by punches." Iruka glared.

"Sensei…Kisuke insulted his family!" Lirin stated from the top bench of the class.

Minato glared at her. Who asked for her help? And why exactly was she sitting in his bench?

"What?" Iruka jerked and his eyes widened in surprise. "Kisuke? How could you? The Hokage…"

"The newborn!" Minato interrupted as Kisuke dropped his head ashamed.

Iruka gapped. "Ok, I'm regretting ever asking. Go sit down."

"I told you, you better leave it." Minato grumbled and grabbing Kisuke's hand, led him to their bench and sat beside Akira, of course not before shooing the girl away.

Iruka shook his head as Kisuke and Minato grinned at each other.

"Well, children…I think it's about time to give you a proper lesson about relationships." He gazed at their bored faces and smiled.

"Specially love!"

"Oh maaaaaan." Came out the whines.

"Can't we skip the lame part?" Came another voice.

"No!" Iruka glared.

Minato smacked his face down on the desk. It was going to be a long class.

***

Naruto snapped from his sleep, jerking his head. He knew this sound. He knew this sound perfectly. This evil vicious sound…they always meant…paper work!

He quickly gazed around the room, looking for an escape. Indeed, Sakura was going to kill him for running away again but he seriously wasn't in the mood for reading and reading and stamping and stamping.

He growled in despair when the sound of footsteps became clearer.

The door opened to reveal a pink-haired woman with a whole pile of paper in her arms.

"Hokage-sama! Here is the new reports arrived from…" The woman paused and stared at the empty chair.

She stepped out of the room to look at the guards. "Um…where is Hokage-sama and tell me he is in his room and I will kill you."

The guards who were about to reply immediately closed their mouth, swallowing their obvious answers.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"NAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOO"

***

Sasuke chuckled as the angry scream reached his ears. They had a run-away Hokage again. He smirked and adjusted the Anbu mask over his head. Well, since there was no reason for him to go to Hokage tower to give his report now, maybe he could take a stroll searching for his own run-away wife.

And maybe…they could have a little fun? Half-way fun but fun. He smirked and was about to jump off the tree branch when a pair of strong hands suddenly encircled his neck.

"GOT YOU!" Naruto chirped and dropped his weight on the raven.

"NARUTO? Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in surprise, happy that he hadn't used the Kunai in his hand.

"Are you out of your mind? What if I had killed you?" He glared fiercely at the grinning blond.

"Aw…come on. I was prepared." Naruto nudged a pale cheek with his nose.

"wh…when did you get behind me?" Sauke looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Some time ago. Sasuke you're really freaky. Chuckling by yourself and stuff. What were you thinking about?... Um..Sasuke…are you pouting?" Naruto tilted his head, observing his scowling husband.

"No!" Sasuke glared. He hated when Naruto did that.

"I miss the good old days." He grumbled.

"which are?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The days that you were as noisy as an elephant. Naruto, seriously stop surprising me!"

"Ahahah…that's it." Naruto threw back his head, laughing. "You're pouting over the fact that you couldn't detect me!"

Sasuke growled and tried to free his head but Naruto tightened his grasp. "Don't pout honey. No one can!" He whispered into the raven's ear and licked his earlobe playfully. Sasuke shivered and tilted back his head in pleasure.

"Getting cocky Uzumaki?"

"I leave with an Uchiha." Naruto smirked.

"Ah yes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smirked back. "And you get fucked by one."

"HEY!" Naruto glared but squeaked when suddenly Sasuke changed their positions and pulled him into his own lap.

"Bastard." Naruto whined.

"Compliment accepted dobe."

"Ah, go to hell Teme."

"Why not? I vacation there."

Naruto chuckled and as the raven leaned closer to his face, dropped his arms around his neck.

When Sasuke's mouth pressed against his, he opened his own and allowed the other to slip inside.

Sasuke growled and pinned Naruto's wrists against the tree, devouring his mouth as if his life depended on it. He tilted his head and shoved his tongue into the other's cavern, running the muscle over his tongue.

Naruto groaned and arched against the tree, body humming for more.

"You shouldn't run away Hokage-sama! The village is in your hands." Sasuke mocked, breaking the kiss for a moment to nip and suck at the blond's tan neck and slipping his hands under Naruto's robe, lightly caressing the firm abdomen before continuing higher to his pectorals.

"And aren't you just happy that I do that?" Naruto gasped as one hand brushed against a firm nipple. Sasuke smirked before taking the nipple between thumb and forefinger, tweaking it slightly.

"Did you talk to our son?" Naruto moaned and bucked his hips to encourage his husband.

"Not yet but I'm going to." Sasuke replied as his other hand began moving down his abdomen, heading lower. Naruto couldn't help but moan again in pleasure.

"I'm worried. What if…" Sasuke cut the blond as he grabbed at Naruto's hair painfully, meshing their lips together again. Naruto's head went cloudy as his eyes became heavier. He could never grow tired of this taste.

"Oh, Naruto shut up and stop being a mother for a moment. You talk too much." Sasuke hissed, breaking the kiss and tilting Naruto's head rather violently. Naruto grinned as the raven's slightly erected member was pressed against his firm abdomen. Oh, how he loved toying with his horny husband.

Suddenly Sasuke paused and his hands tightened around Naruto's waist, resting his cheek on the other's shoulder. "I'm going to miss doing this stuff to you." Sasuke murmured, getting depressed by remembering that Naruto was going to be all big and swollen very soon.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as the raven nuzzled his neck more. He blushed cutely as Sasuke caressed his stomach and began running his fingers through soft raven hair of the taller man. His hands shook as Sasuke sucked particularly hard on one of his sensitive spots on his neck.

"Don't worry." Naruto muttered, his hands sliding down Sasuke's sides. "I can still give you pleasure." He pinched the Uchiha's firm ass.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his ministrations and glared at him. "How is that a pleasure for me when you're not sharing it with me?"

Naruto froze for a second, gapping before a full smile took over his face. "Sasuke…that was so romantic. Who said an Uchiha can't be romantic?"

"A realistic bastard now shut up." He grunted and crashed their lips together.

***

"People have many ways to show their affection and it's not shoving your pencil up the other's nose. Stop doing that Kisuke. Minato I swear you will be standing at the corner of the class if you do that again." Iruka glared at the occupants of the highest bench for the tenth time.

"As I was saying." He cleared his throat. "People use nicknames to show their love for each other. I'm sure you have heard your parents calling each other sweet names. Any examples?" He smiled broadly at his class, ignoring a few bored and sleepy looks. At least girls were enthusiastic.

"Um, my daddy calls my mommy his sweetest honey." A girl chirped happily. Minato snorted as Akira made a disgusted sound.

"Sugar?"

"Mistress?"

Ok, that one was weird. Minato thought to himself while chuckling at Kisuke's amusing comment. Come to think of it, his parents used nicknames too.

What was it again?

Ah yes! Teme and Dobe!

He raised his hand happily.

"Yes Minato?" Iruka looked at his favorite kindly.

"My mom calls my dad Teme and dad calls him dobe in return!" Minato announced proudly.

Several gasps were heard. Akira coughed and Kisuke swallowed his eraser. Iruka at the other hand, had turned red, trying so hard to hold in his laughter in.

"Um…Minato…your parents are … an exception so …please don't use those nicknames." He spoke between his short breaths.

Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually." A silver-haired man appeared at the class's window, popping his head inside. "Those names are their maiden names so they aren't really counted."

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled in horror as the class broke into laugh. "Get away from there! I don't believe you! Self study until I return." He stammered quickly and rushed out of the classroom, grabbing the man's collar and dragging him along.

"Gently dear, no need to rush. I'm all yours."

Minato snorted, watching their teacher strangling Kakashi.

"Bastard and Dumb ass? That's really something." Akira smirked.

Minato shrugged. "I like them. They sound sweet to me!"

They broke into laugh again but then Minato felt a gaze on his face and turned his head, finding Seimei gapping at him from the other side of the class. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Seimei quickly closed his mouth and looked away.

'Well, that's no surprise.' Minato scowled and turned around again. He felt the gaze on himself again and furrowed his eyebrows. "WHAT?" He turned around and yelled, just to find Seimei in front of himself. Seimei stepped back in surprise.

"A…sorry. Didn't realize you were there." Minato mumbled quickly. He didn't get along with this boy mostly because the boy didn't get along with anyone.

Seimei swallowed hard and dropped his gaze on the floor. Minato felt insulted. This guy always avoided his eyes. What the heck was wrong with his eyes?

"Were you serious? They really call each other those names?" Seimei asked while blushing slightly.

Minato gave him a curious look. "Yeah, they do."

"I heard they used to be best friends. Is that true either?" Seimei asked with excitement, stealing a glance at Minato's big beautiful eyes.

"They did? I didn't know that." He really didn't. His parents were just always together in his eyes.

Seimei's eyes sparkled from the fact that he knew something that the raven didn't. "Iruka sensei told me when I asked."

"I see. Hey, you asked about my parents? Why?" Minato cocked his head.

Seimei's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, scrambling away back to his own bench. "No reason." Was his reply.

Minato gave him a suspicious look.

The class bell rang and Minato heard a loud curse, probably Iruka-sensei's! He chuckled and grabbed his back pack, dashing to the school's gate. He wanted to ask his parents about being best friends and all and yes…clear a few things about his territory.

He was happily walking across the yard, chatting with his friends when a sound caught his attention. He turned his head and spot three upper classmen who had circled a smaller boy. He stood still. Were they bullying someone? He took a closer look and suddenly recognized the boy from his blue hair.

Seimei!

They were picking on one of their class.

"Hey, guys! Those jerks are picking on one of us!" He stated loudly to grab the attention of his friends.

Akira narrowed his eyes and took a closer look before sighing. "Oh, that's Seimei."

"Yeah, they always pick on him." Kisuke scratched his cheek.

"What?" Minato started and whirled around in surprise. "Are you serious? How long has this been going on?"

"A while!" Shigeru shrugged.

"Why? No one has done anything?" Minato could hardly believe his ears. He had no idea! It's true the boy was a bit of a jerk, specially to Minato but being bullied all the time while nobody cared…that was too much.

"Teachers know." Akira shook his head. "It has always been like this. You didn't realize because you two hardly look at each other."

"Mom says we better stay away from him." Mimi announced and pulled Lirin's hand.

"Why?" Minato asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Don't know." His friends shrugged.

"So…you just stay away…doing nothing…without really knowing why?" The raven's small fists were now shaking with rage and anger, his blue eyes darkening and scaring his friends.

"How would you feel if someone did the same to you without really knowing you?"

Guilty looks were all he received. A pained yelp grabbed his attention. He turned around again, finding one of the guys shoving the boy away with a stick.

"We have to protect him." Minato said with anger.

"Why?" Shigeru asked in an alert tune.

"Why?" Minato whirled around. "HOW CAN YOU ASK ME WHY?" He yelled and threw his hands in the air with frustration. "Fine, don't come." He growled and began stomping his way to the bullying group.

"How many times do we have to tell you to stay away?" A brown-haired boy glared at Seimei and pushed him away with the stick again.

"Hey! I was just walking my way!" Seimei yelped and jumped away.

"You were about to bump to me you little…"

"HEY!"

The boy paused and turned around, finding a raven boy much shorter than him, standing in front of him with fisted hands. Seimei's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you want you…Oh, Minato-kun!" He changed his tune by recognizing the Hokage's son and the most popular boy of the school. He even had older girls in his fan club.

"What's wrong with you guys? Why are you bullying someone from a lower class? And to think you want to become a Konoha Shinobi"

Minato glared furiously at the boys. The leading boy swallowed hard and backed away. That glare was definitely not to mess with. Now the rest of Minato's friends had joined him, standing besides him with crossed arms and a crowd had formed around them.

"You don't understand Minato! We are doing this for everyone's sake!" The boy stammered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato cocked his eyebrow while Akira's attention was drawn to Seimei. The boy had visibly paled, his eyes darting with panic between Minato and the boy. What was he afraid of?

"Don't you know? Every one knows!" The boy said with more confidence. He found many confused faces in the crowd. "What? You don't know? He is dangerous!" He pointed at Seimei accusingly who jerked back like he had been stabbed.

"That's a lie!" Seimei yelled, looking straight into Minato's confused eyes. "I won't harm anyone! I have never even thought about it!" He begged desperately.

Minato stared at him. What was going on? He was about to snap at the idiot but Semei's guilty face had confused him. What could he possibly do? He was pretty sure that he could defeat anyone in his own grade. How Seimei was harmful to him.

"Seems you don't know!" The boy smirked arrogantly.

"NO! DON'T TELL HIM!" Seimei yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

Minato felt anger taking over his heart. There was something about those eyes that he couldn't ignore.

"He is from Dokubutsu clan!"

Several gasps was heard and a few back away, others remaining confused including Minato.

Seimei had dropped his head, hiding his eyes from the people surrounding him but Minato could see his hands shaking. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?"

The boy blinked. "Dokubutsu! The poisonous clan! He is the last of them. They can kill you just by touching you! It's their blood line!"

Blood line.

His father's words rang in his ear.

'There in nothing worse than a blood line. It bounds you. Imprisons you and slowly eats you alive.'

'It makes you weak. It's a curse.'

'I hope my blood line will never awaken in you. I pray for that every night.'

He stared at Seimei. A poisonous clan? So he was avoided and bullied by others from being born in a clan with a dangerous blood line?

'Don't judge people before knowing them son.' It was his mother's warm voice this time. 'Put yourself in their place. Be kind! Give them a chance.'

'Think about their pain. It could have been yours.'

'People may say you are too small for this kind of talk but I don't agree with them. You understand. I know you do.'

"Have you ever hurt anyone?" He asked Seimei with a firm voice that even surprised he himself.

Seimei raised his head. "No." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly Minato moved forward and yanked the boy's hand, holding it firmly in his own.

Several gasps was heard. Akira jerked in surprise and was about to move forward when Shigeru yanked him back. Kisuke was staring at his best friend, completely dumbfounded.

And Seimei was even more surprised and shocked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes frozen on the raven.

Minato waited several moments in silence before turning to the crowd.

"Am I dying?" He glared at them, his gaze coming to rest on the boy who had paled.

"Do I look hurt?" He cocked his eyebrow. "So you people decided that he is dangerous just because you were told so? Before actually seeing anything?

You are the worst." He scowled furiously. "My father is the last of Uchiha clan. I can have his blood line. Why are you not afraid of me?" He pointed at Akira. " He has Hyuuga blood. Why are you not afraid of him? Shigeru is from the Nara clan. Kisuke comes from Inuzaka! Why not afraid of them? Who says I can't hurt you much worse than Seimei?" He pulled the boy closer.

"This is our friend. He is our comrade and guess what? That poisonous power of his may save you lives one day."

He looked at the guilty or surprised expressions and knew they had understood. It was kind of weird. His parents had taught him to think of his class mates like that since long time ago. They taught him that the first day he entered the Academy. He had thought everyone else think the same.

Maybe he was wrong.

"Please don't bully him anymore. Next time I will punch you in the nose and believe me, my father has taught me how to break them." He glared again.

Seimei swallowed hard and felt heat rushing to his cheeks, His eyes couldn't leave that pale but beautiful face and those blue eyes.

He had always hated to see them in Minato's face.

Because it reminded him of his loneliness. Of the fact that his hero belonged to someone else.

He had always longed for Rokudaime's touch. For his caring hands and bright smile.

And then it was Uchiha-sama. The leader of Konoha's Anbu force who he greatly admired.

He had never seen his parents. But he had always dreamed of what they could have been like and in his dreams, they always took the form of Minato's parents.

That's why he had always been jealous of the boy.

But now as he stood there, being protected for the first time in his whole life, feeling that warmth over his own hand, he felt deep regret for rejecting the other boy.'

It was making sense. This was Naruto-sama's son.

Son of a hero!

He felt a smile pulling at his lips and slowly and shyly, entangled his fingers with the raven's.

"I'm sorry." His head jerked in surprise, hearing the brown-haired boy apologizing. He had missed the rest of the conversation.

"It's ok." He quickly mumbled.

"Good. Now everything is solved. Let's go home." Minato announced happily and moved forward before realizing that Seimei was still holding his hand.

The crowd slowly scattered and his friends had also walked away, waiting for him at the gate.

"Um..Seimei? I need to go home."

"Ok." Seimei whispered, avoiding Minato's eyes and blushing slightly.

"Seimei?"

"Hm?"

"My hand!"

Seimei's eyes widened and a full blush hit his face again as he realized that he still had Minato's hand in his hold.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked and jumped away.

Minato rubbed his hand, giving him a suspicious look. "Don't worry about it. Oh my god! I'm late!" He yelled in horror. "Bye." He jumped and dashed toward his group of friends who were waiting for him patiently.

"Well, I think we don't have to worry about our next Hokage or the Hokage after that." Iruka smiled.

"That's was obvious from the beginning."

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered and closed the window's curtain.

"Hm?"

"Where is you hand going?"

***

Minato stared. He had just parted with his friends and foolishly had decided to take a detour. His father had warned him before to avoid his stupid detours because they always led to some kind of trouble.

His mother had also said.'Minato, Konoha is a safe place. But you should never forget that your father and I have many enemies looking for a chance to get back on us. You have to be careful.' Were his mother's words.

'Don't trust anyone with their face hidden, whether it's an Anbu mask or something else.' His father had warned him.

And there he was now, standing in the middle of an alley with no one around except the tall and masked man standing in front of him in a threatening way. Minato's eyes were wide and he knew he had to act fast. He chewed on his bottom lips nervously again. Who was this man? What did he want? He was about to turn around and run as fast as he could when suddenly realization hit him.

He smirked. He could take this guy.

He charged towards the man, aiming a kick at his middle part while his other hand went for the man's weapon bag but a strong hand grabbed him and effectively kept him still in a head lock. Minato struggled but eventually gave up, knowing it was impossible to break free judging by the man's strength and threw a glare at the smirking man.

"Damn it! You said I will win like this!" He whined and kicked the man weakly in the shin.

"Yes, but your speed is the problem my foolish nephew!" The man chuckled and released the little raven.

Minato gave him another glare before diving into the man's arms, getting an "uff" out of him before sending him to the ground!

"Uncle Itachi, where were you?" He wailed." I missed you a lot! Where are my souvenirs by the way?" He began digging into the man's pockets, still sobbing and sniffling. Itachi couldn't help but to pat the raven in the head, still widely smirking.

"Not sure about that when the first thing you remember is souvenirs."

"Of course! That's why I let you go anyway. What took you so long?" Minato glared, munching on a bar of chocolate and sitting comfortably on his uncle's stomach.

"Hm, I have been busy. Your mother has a good knack sending me to missions with 99% death rate. Perhaps I need to clear a few things for him. "He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Father has done something terrible." Minato huffed, not being able to delay the topic anymore.

"Hm?" This gained his uncle's attention. "Which is?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Mom is pregnant. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? How could they do that to me?" He threw his hands in the air with frustration.

His uncle's lips curled up, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. "Really? So he can do stuff like that? I thought the first time was an accident."

"Hah?" Minato gave him a confused look, which was very similar to his mother's foxy face.

"Never mind." Itachi grunted and holding his nephew in his arms, rose on his feet. "Shall we go and scold your father."

Minato nodded eagerly, sucking on his second lollipop.

"So why are you so angry?" Itachi smirked as the raven furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want a little brother."

"Why?" Itachi asked, his face back to his usual stoic expression.

"Why should I? It's not going to be fun anymore." He whined.

"Ahh… that's were you are wrong. Actually, it's very fun." His uncle smirked again.

Minato giggled.

He just loved his uncle's evil smirks.

They always resulted in his father tugging at his own hair.

***

Minato stopped chewing down on his uncle's head when familiar voices reached his ear.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Naruto glared and crossed his arms. "I am not stubborn you just don't have any common sense, I have began to think that Sakura's punch today must have been harder than usual." Sasuke glared back

Naruto winced and rubbed the side of his head, remembering the pink-haired woman's outburst when she had finally caught him.

"That's not it." He yelled.

Minato sighed. "They're fighting again."

"Hm, that part hasn't changed since I have been gone." Itachi replied, sneering.

"Ah...they became quiet." Minato said as he and his uncle peeked from behind the wall at the front yard where the voices where coming from. Itachi smirked and Minato rolled his eyes, finding his parents in a tight embrace, kissing.

"They either fight or do this. Why this environment is never appropriate for me?" Minato sighed when his uncle chuckled and stepping out from behind the wall, pushed the gate open.

Both Sasuke and Naruto paused and turned their heads to look at the intruders. Sasuke's eyes widened "Nii-san." and a big smile covered Naruto's face "Itachi-san".

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Minato placed the little raven on the ground and watched as he dived into his mother's arms while Sasuke strode towards his brother. "Welcome back brother." His lips curled up into a smile as he awkwardly stepped forward to embrace his brother. Itachi remained motionlessly as he was embraced by his little brother before finally raising his arms and hugging him in return.

"I'm back." He whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled before releasing his older brother.

Minato's jaw dropped. He had never seen his father this emotional. Had always been like this with his uncle. He narrowed his eyes. Was that a blush?

"Welcome back Itachi." Naruto walked towards the man and hugged him.

"Hm, Naruto. We need to talk."

Naruto grinned. "Let's leave work to some other time. You can report later."

"Not that. I want to inform you that I refuse to carry anymore of these missions you see appropriate for me. I have been in a mission my whole life, died and been revived again and now you are insisting on sending me to grave once and for a while. Honestly Naruto, is there a problem? Say it to my face then." Itachi grunted.

Naruto giggled at the scary expression. "You must be kidding. A little kid could take care of that."

Itachi growled and reached to grab the blond when he dodged.

Minato giggled and raised his head to gaze at his father just to gap again. His father was smiling, literally smiling.

Well, his father did smile but not all the time and when he would smile, it would only last for a few seconds but the smile was there as he continued to gaze at his brother and wife.

He turned his head to his uncle. Was this his uncle's doing?

He was his father's older brother.

His eyes slightly widened. What was an older brother exactly?

"Ok, stop it please." Sasuke walked toward the pair. "This chase is taking sexual turns." Sasuke muttered and parted the two.

"Hm? Which part of this was sexual? How about we show him real sexual stuff Naruto-kun? I bet he can never satisfy you." Itaci smirked.

"Ahaha…you can tell Itachi-san?" Was his mother's cheerful reply.

Sasuek growled and Minato giggled. This was more like it.

"Brother as much as I'm glad you're back, please refrain from harassing my wife and Naruto I will show you later who can't satisfy you."

"You're missing the point little brother. There is no harassment when there is consent."

"Right." His mother agreed.

"There you go again, teaming against me. I'm going in." Ssuke muttered and started walking into the house, yanking Minato from the ground and holding him in his arms.

"Want to go somewhere together Naruto?" Itachi smirked.

"I'm in." Naruto grinned.

"THAT'S IT. GET YOUR ASSES IN THE HOUSE." Sasuke yelled.

***

As the day went on, Minato's jaw hit the floor more than once. As he watched his uncle ruffling his father's hair, making fun of him, stealing his coffee or even pushing him out of his own way.

He found himself gapping at his uncle with an open mouth. All his high and mighty father would do in return was a glare or growl or blush! That's it! No blood or slaughtering!

So this was what big brother meant? Then being a big brother was really cool.

He sipped from his juice and looked at his parents suspiciously. "So…you guys are not going to give my room to the new baby?"

"Why would we do that? This house has plenty of rooms." His father replied calmly.

They all had sat around an oak table placed in the middle of their very lively and bright colored kitchen, adults drinking coffee while Minato sipped from his Tomato juice. His mother glanced at his juice and crunched his nose. How the hell his husband and son could drink that was a mystery to him.

He shuddered and turned to the boy. "You shouldn't believe this stuff. No one is going to take anything from you, whether it is love or it is a toy."

"What about my crib?"

"Crib?" Naruto blinked. "But you don't need your crib." He said in confusion.

"I knew it." Minato slammed his glass on the table. "You are going to give him my stuff."

"Don't be stupid Minato. We will by everything new for the baby. I don't like to use old stuff for the new baby." His mother glared at him and he quickly dropped his gaze. He didn't like to be glared at by his MOTHER!

"Your mother is right. Don't spit anymore nonsense about this." Sasuke glared at Minato who glared back.

Itachi smirked. "Besides, you can always take anything you like from the baby's stuff. You may find something you like."

"Brother." Sasuke glared.

"Really?"

"Minato please don't do that." His mother chuckled. "Itachi don't teach him your own behavior."

Itachi shrugged. "His Uchiha instinct will break in when it's time."

"Uchiha instinct or what he has inherited from you?" Sasuke scowled.

Itachi chuckled. "Inherited from me? Hm, I like to think that."

Minato watched as his father's eyes softened and he turned his gaze to the window.

"Come to think of it, I wonder which one of us you have taken after the most Minato. Wait a second." His mother grinned and grabbing a glass, filled half of it from water.

"When I look at this glass, the first thing that comes to my mind is that half of it is filled. What is your first impression Sasuke?"

"It's obvious. Half empty."

"Positivity and negativity?" Itachi smirked, cocking en eyebrow and gazing down at his nephew. "What is your impression Minato?"

Minato snapped out of his thought. "Um, sorry. I was more focused on the glass itself."

Sasuke snorted while Naruto was confused. Itachi had to dive for an old newspaper to hide his laugh.

"What does that mean?" Naruto said with his confused foxy face.

"Stupidity?" Sasuke replied calmly.

Minato scowled. Really, the shape of the glass was very interesting that's why he had been distracted.

"So what does a new baby look like?" He tried to change the subject.

"Oh, a soft and pinkish bundle." His mother jumped in joy.

"More like a monkey you mean." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Minato's eyes widened.

Sasuke shrugged. "Judging by my experience from you!"

Minato blinked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was he insulted just now?

"Well, you have taken after your father after all." Itachi sneered. "But don't worry. At least you're healthy."

Naruto broke into laugh, holding his stomach while Sasuke through a vicious glare in his brother's direction.

The door bell rang and Naruto rose. "I'll get it." He strode out of the kitchen, still holding his stomach.

He opened the door and smiled, finding Tsunade behind the door. "Baa-chan!" He chirped.

"Hey, brat!" The blond woman smiled, her eyes kindly gazing at her favorite boy.

"Come in. Baa-chan."

***

"Dad, is it true that you and mother have been best friends before getting married?" Sasuke glanced at him, filling another glass of coffee.

"Hm, that's true. Most people know that."

"I didn't!" Minato whined. "So that means you guys started to fight when you married?"

"No we didn't get along from the beginning." Sasuke replied flatly.

Minato blinked. "Ok, I'm starting to understand."

Itachi snorted. "So, little brother. I think I will stay in the village for a while. I'm kind of tired. Can you get me a place? I'm not very comfortable doing it myself." Itachi muttered and stirred his coffee.

"YAY! Uncle you're staying?" Minato jumped from his seat and threw himself into Itachi's lap.

Sasuke raised his head and stared at his brother as he played with his son.

"You are not going anywhere Nii-san. You will stay with us. Both Naruto and I have decided this." He said after a long time.

Minato yelled in delight but Itachi froze and slowly turned to his brother, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"This house is big enough for all of us. Of course, Naruto and I won't intrude to your privacy. So, please stay."

"What is this brother? Sympathy?" Itachi's face was hard.

"No, brother. It's called love. The same thing you wasted your whole life over it. All I can do now is give you back a little bit of what you have lost. My family is your family brother, you can't deny that." Sasuke looked back with determination.

Minato was confused over the intensity of their gazes, his eyes darting from one to another.

"Is Naruto really fine with it?"

"You know him well. What do you think?"

Itachi leaned back against the chair, his eyes drifting back to the little Uchiha in his lap

"Uncle…please, stay." Minato begged.

"I will consider it." He patted the child in the head.

"Brother, I'm not letting you go. There is no considering here." Sasuke glared.

"Are you forcing me brother?" Itachi tilted his head.

"Yes, you have forced many things on me, consider this payback."

Itachi stared for a very long time before finally releasing a deep sigh.

"That sounds fair to me. I guess I will stay."

"YAAAAY." Minato yelled and give his uncle a crushing hug.

Sasuke smiled and leaned back in satisfaction.

"So about not wanting to be a big brother…" He began.

"Hah? What's that? I love to be a big brother, right Uncle?" Minato giggled.

Itachi smirked. "Of course. It's loads of fun after all."

Sasuke shuddered as his brother and son exchanged identical evil smirks.

***

"Brat! Don't skip your responsibilities!" Tsunade glared.

"Ahaha…but Baa-chan…you used to do that too." Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm different you fool." Tsunade glared before smiling kindly. "You do know how much people are fond of you."

Naruto blushed slightly. "I know…I know."

"But that's not what I'm here for. I actually have a business with your husband." Tsunade growled and rubbed her temples. "Though I'm not sure I want to tell him."

Naruto gave him a curious look.

"Never mind." The former Hokage waved her hand. "Just call him and then leave us alone please.

Naruto gave him another curious look but nodded anyway.

***

"So do you prefer a boy or a girl Minato?" Itachi asked his nephew.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, hearing the word "Girl". Shit, he had totally forgotten the possibility of having a girl. He growled in agony and slammed his head on the table.

Itachi chuckled know exactly what was going on in Sasuke's mind.

"Not girl please." Minato growled. "I have enough of them in school."

Sasuke made a voice in sympathy. Even Itachi had a blank look, the three Uchiha deeply in despair by remembering their dark memories.

"And after that?" Itachi tried to change the subject.

Sasuke blinked. After that? No sire! No after that! He rather died than go through another No-Sex nine month.

"Ah, I know! I want a horse or donkey!" Minato chirped with excitement. Both Itachi and Sasuke choked on their drinks. Sasuke gapped at his son. Was he really that stupid? Oh my god! Naruto, what have you done! This MUST be your share of the chromosomes.

"Goodness Minato. I'm not into beastiality!" Naruto had stepped inside the kitchen, gasping in surprise.

"Why? You're married to dad!" Was Minato's wise and innocent reply.

Naruto stared and Sasuke's jaw dropped again, both oblivious to dangerous choking sounds emitted from Itachi who was stuck between laughing and dying.

"What's that supposed to mean son?" Naruto muttered, staring blankly at the fruit of his life.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? I remember you called dad beast one morning. You said. 'Sasuke you beast, get away from me.'"

"Ah, I see." Naruto grinned sheepishly and Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke, Tsunade is here. She wants to talk to you and OH MY GOD, ITACHI!" Naruto dived toward the oldest raven, realizing he was very close to death, judging by his color of course.

***

"What is it? I assume it's something personal if you have chosen to come to our home." Sasuke crossed his arms, still slightly shocked from the kitchen's conversation, of course he had recovered. He was an Uchiha after all.

Tsunade snorted and waved her hand. "Believe me. I don't want to talk to you either."

Sasuke's face became hard as Tsunade glared at him. He knew this woman hasn't forgiven him for his former actions. Of course, he could understand.

"I don't like you much, but Naruto loves you, more than anything else in the world." Tsunade furrowed his eyebrows. "He has proved that before."

Sasuke dropped his gaze. He hated this topic. He hated this with all his heart.

'Go away. Go away.' He chanted in his heart.

Scenes were flashing in front of his eyes.

Blood, despair.

Regret.

"But I'm not here to tell you this." Tsunade sighed. "I'm here to tell you something about Naruto's pregnancy."

Sasuke's head jerked and he suddenly lunched forward, grabbing the former Hokage's shoulders harder than he intended.

"What about it? Is something wrong? Is he in danger?" He choked out in fear.

Tsunade gazed at his frightened eyes for a moment before pushing him away.

"No, he is not in danger."

Sasuke released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"But his pregnancy is slightly different this time so I have come to advise you to a special activity for him.

"Which is?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade turned to him.

"Sex."

Sasuke stared.

"In case of a normal pregnancy, which is low-risk for complications such as miscarriage or pre-term labor, sex is safe during pregnancy but that doesn't mean you'll necessarily want to do it so don't force is on Naruto!" She glared as Sasuke continued to gawk.

"Many expectant mothers find that their desire for sex fluctuates during certain stages in the pregnancy. So as his body gets large make sure he is comfortable with it!"

She smirked as mighty Uchiha's face remained the same.

"Of course make sure If you engage in oral sex, your r should not blow air into his vagina. Blowing air can cause an air, which can be potentially fatal for mother and child."

Sasuke shook his head in a very similar way to a dog's, trying to register the information.

"The motion of sex usually will rock a baby to sleep as walking would and despite some beliefs DOES NOT harm baby! Baby is very well protected. Also orgasms are a great workout for uterus in practicing contracting and when it does contract, uterine muscles gently squeeze around baby and feels like a hug to the baby. Not to mention semen will help soften and ripen the uterus towards the end of the pregnancy, preparing the mother for labor."

"Why telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me this during Minato's period?" Sasuke looked at the woman suspiciously and accusingly.

Tsunade shrugged. "I didn't like you. And I could tell you were suffering from not touching you wife in that way." Tsunade chuckled, remembering the man's lost expression. "But the way you took care of him…made me change my mind a little and when I placed Minato in your arms and looked at your face," Tsunade looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I realized how much you the child and the mother mean to you."

Sasuke swallowed hard and dropped his gaze. He was speechless and grateful.

"That was the day that you really changed. That's what I believe. The day you really erased your hunting past from your memory, so…" She trailed off.

"The point is you are a good father…and a good husband, so I figured you deserve a little reward for being a good boy, besides, this is better for Naruto, considering he is a man and he has hyper activity problems. I don't want another explosion just because he had to reduce his activities for a while." She cringed, remembering the memory. "So, I figured he can waste his energy this way."

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven silky hair.

All this meant…He could have sex! He could have sex with his cute fuckable, no scratch that, his cute beautiful wife. He seriously had a hard time staying in his skin. He wanted to jump out of it from too much happiness.

'There is a god.' He thought to himself,

"Of course there might be a side effect but don't worry about that. That doesn't apply to you guys since you already have it naturally."

Sasuke froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means twins Uchiha! Twins!" She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked in victory.

Sasuke gawked.

**Tbc**

* * *

25 pages! Am I forgiven?

I made major changes in this chapter. I hope you like them. I need to know what you think about this chapter. And you should know I searched for that information. I always thought pregnancy is not healthy. Though I'm telling you, you have to talk with your doctor first. Don't go having sex just because of this….uhum..I'm talking to pregnant readers of course, which probably are not that many.

Next chapter will be very different. A new adventure will begin in a remote Island, including a very crazy and horny tribe, a very frustrated father, a very frightened mother, a very carefree uncle and a very confused son.

Yes, I'm talking about this story.

So…review?


End file.
